Charmed
by Terra Rose
Summary: One Starry night, Ginny is dropped off on the doorsteps of the enchanted school, Hogwarts, without any memory of where she has been. Will she ever remember why everyone at school thinks she was a Death Eater and why Draco Malfoy is madly in love with her?
1. Return

I do not own Hp and I was not brilliant enough to think up the characters.

Charmed

By Terra Rose

Chapter One

She stepped out of the carriage, her frosty silver cloak falling gently to her feet. Her hair was almost white in the moonlight and her lips shone a deep crimson. This was the famous castle, famous Hogwarts. It was impressive, indeed with all those towers and an enchanted aura surrounded the establishment. She knew all of it to be familiar, every scent and every sensation. She felt a zing of joy to be back. The walk or stride to the massive front doors took a few minutes, and soon she stepped inside the warmth that seemed to embrace her like a mother would. She dusted the snow from her hair and shoulders, taking the cloak hood off to reveal her bruised face.

" Ginny!" Minerva gapped, almost dropping the candlesticks she had lit a few moments ago with a flick of magic.

" Professor." The young girl managed to get out before she fainted, crashing to the hard cold marble floor of her former school.

_

* * *

_When she awoke, she knew immediately, instinctively that she was in the hospital wing. She could even smell the lavender soap Madame Pomfrey used to clean the floors. And the sheets were soft like sheep wool. A single candle burned at her bedside and in the candlelight her hair was red, deep crimson, carmine, ruby, however you please to say. Madame Pomfrey strode in a few minutes after Ginny awoke. She had a businesslike face, stern almost, her wand tucked into the apron of her robes. 

" Madame Pomfrey!" Ginny greeted happy to see an old friend. But instead of the expected warm affection and concerned smile, all she received was a large flask of strangely colored potion shoved into her hands.

" Drink that." Madame Pomfrey snapped in a businesslike manner, standing with her hands on her hips waiting. Ginny obediently drank the contents of the flask although she was quite certain that one of Fred's socks had been mixed in; it tasted so rancid. The flask was snatched away and the curtain was slid back into place. She sat for awhile in shock wondering what she had done to provoke such behavior from a normally loving and maternal Medi-witch?

Ginny remembered that the school had seemed a prison, before. It's windows seemed bared, it's doors locked, and she had felt ready to scream as the walls and ceilings closed in on her. Ginny lay in the petite bed grasping at her memories, which seemed to be slipping from her mind rapidly. She hardly remembered the carriage trip or even coming to the castle. She had done something wrong, that was all she knew.

With a deep sigh, the headmaster had agreed to let her return to school. However, he looked at her with an odd expression, his blue eyes clouded and his brow furrowed. Severus Snape was summoned to escort her to her room, away from the other Gryffindors. Her room was so close to the dungeons, she could smell the disgusting potions from outside her door.

" What you have done will not be forgiven by the others. They will hate you and make you hate yourself. I know. Look at me; I am cast out of their circle and out of their group. You will be as well." Snape said in a sour tone, his beady eyes never meeting hers as they walked.

" Why can't I join my house in the Gryffindor Tower?" Ginny asked as they neared a strange looking door.

" They don't trust you. You have betrayed them. You have been marked." Snape stopped abruptly in front of a small and oddly shaped door with a lion crest nailed to the door.

" Here is your room, Ms. Weasley. Professor McGonagall will be down to see you quite soon. Don't expect her to treat you as you remember. Things have changed." He explained , departing quickly so as when she turned to ask him another question, he was already inside his classroom down the hall. Ginny stood outside the door for a long while, staring at the fake Gryffindor crest that mocked her with its very presence . Slowly, she pushed the door open and a loud squeak echoed through out the entire hall, the hinges rusted beyond any grease can's redemption. She stepped into the cluttered yet spacious room crammed with knickknacks of all types. There was a single twin bed shoved between two loaded bookcases, yet all she could make out was the end post because there was clothing staked to the ceiling occupying the aforementioned bed. There was a petite desk packed full of miscellaneous books and parchment and a bulletin board covered with pictures of people that Ginny had never seen, all waving at her cheerfully. From the appearance of the room, Ginny deduced that a house elf had never set foot within the confines. Shivering as a gust of wind bustled past her rickety frame, Ginny glanced at the fireplace to discover it was cold and empty. She said a few words while pointing her wand at the fireplace, but it remained still and flameless. She tried a few other spells to clean the place up and found she could not perform any magic.

" No magic in this room," Professor McGonagall announced, stepping into the extremely untidy room, her beady eyes fixed on Ginny," You will do everything the muggle way, Miss Weasley. No magic in this room." McGonagall smiled to herself, taking in the room and estimating how long it would take for Ginny to clean it.

" That is just one of the few restrictions I have placed on you. You may use anything in this room that you find is in working order. Put in the closet anything that you do not use. No magic in this room or anywhere but the few classes that require the use of a wand. You must report to all meals, you must be in this room at 5 in the evening. And you may not, under any circumstances, go into the Gryffindor Tower. You are not a Gryffindor any more."

" My parents?" She looked up into the eyes of the older woman hopefully.

" They have been notified that you are safe and back in school." She replied sharply.

" But do they wish to see me?" Her small flame of hope dying as though McGonagall had gleefully blown it out.

" No, they do not. If that is your only question, I have other matters to attend to. You should clean this room up. You will find some muggle cleanser in the bathroom with rags. You can get firewood from outside. Just go up the stairs and out the door. Classes resume tomorrow. Someone will bring your old books to you later today. The house elves refuse to come into this room so do not expect them." And then she left without so much as a glance, a hug, a thin bit of compassion or understanding. Ginny cleared the bed off, throwing all the clothes to the ground violently. Then she fell on the dusty bed and cried. As she lay there sobbing on the horribly dirty bed, not knowing what to do or say, she was frightened by the sound of her door squeaking open. She looked up to see the door close by its self.

"Who's there?" She asked in a frightened whisper.

"It's me, Gin." Came a soft voice that Ginny barely recognized. Then he appeared out of nowhere, obviously wearing an invisibility cloak. Draco Malfoy stood before her, his designer robes and expensive haircut personifying his reputation . The only thing absent was his trademark sneer. Instead, he stood before her with a gentle expression and his gray eyes alight with adoration.

"Malfoy!" She exclaimed, swiftly getting up from the bed and wiping away at her teary eyes. An injured looked flashed across his face and he narrowed his eyes to consider her.

"Please don't be angry with me, Ginny." He pleaded in the softest whisper, his eyes speaking for themselves. She stared at him intently, trying to comprehend the situation in front of her. Draco Malfoy was standing in her humble living quarters. He was a boy that she remembered only by the animosity and hate he had displayed towards her friends and family. But he was there with a soft look of concern painted on his face, his deep gray eyes clouded with confusion.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked harshly.

"I had to see you. I know now that everything that happened wasn't really you, Ginny. I couldn't believe it at first, but I haven't actually seen you since that day in the library. I have missed you so badly." He smiled sheepishly, stepping forward to embrace her. He gently caressed her cheek, breathing in her scent as he entwined his fingers in her hair. Taken aback, she remained in his embrace and pondered why she felt as though she belonged in his arms. He was the son of a Death Eater. He hated her and she hated him. They were enemies. She came to her sense and pulled away from him.

"I don't know what sort of game this is, but it's not funny. Please leave me alone." She demanded while reaching for the doorknob, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. He looked directly into her eyes; his own causing Ginny to shiver.

"Sweet Ginny, you don't remember me?"

"Of course I remember you! You are a Malfoy! Son of Lucius Malfoy. He's a Death Eater, rich, powerful. I'm not stupid." She snipped, becoming quite annoyed with him.

"Does _Incantanta Verisi L'identité de Handwritting a révélé _mean anything to you?" He asked calmly. She growled in frustration.

" I don't know what you are talking about! Please just leave. I don't have time to answer all your stupid questions."

_

* * *

_

From her spot at the very end of the table, Ginny could just make out her old friends, her Brother, and his friends. She longed to go sit with them, but fear of rejection kept her far from anyone she had known. The second she sat down, everyone moved away from her so she sat alone eating her porridge and wishing so very much that she was dead.

The owls fluttered in like a flock of geese or a swarm of Locust, and a small letter fell into Ginny hands. She recognized Errol, her parent's owl, right away. Her name was written in her mother's fancy Calligraphy on the front; _Ginevra Weasley_

She tore the yellowish paper open breaking the maroon wax seal. It read:

Ginny,  
We have mailed your personal belongings to you. They will be there within the week.  
Sincerely,  
Molly Weasley

Ginny began to cry silently in her hands, hugging the overlarge sweater she was wearing that had a little _g_ sewn on the front. The formality of the letter confirmed that her mother was also upset with her. She felt like things couldn't get worse.

" Death Eater!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked in Ginny's ear as she walked out of the Great Hall.

Ginny found out by looking at the calendar in the Library that wherever she had been, she had been there for 3 months. A deep gap in her life and no one would talk to her or tell her what she had done. They all assumed that she knew.

Through all her classes, Potions was her favorite for some odd reason. All the other teachers were cold, seating her in the back of the room where she could hardly hear their lesson and she missed a lot of the assignments. Each one gave her a scroll as long as the equator of all the assignments she had to do to catch up with her class. Each teacher had some snide remark to make about where she had been. And the teachers did not restrain the students of their own remarks. Only in Potions was she treated equally, where the students did not make any comments and she sat in the very front, hearing every bit of the lesson. Snape seemed warm towards her as though he had some sort of compassion for her.

Ginny made it through a whole week of Lessons, going to all the meals, being called the worst names she had ever heard of, and staying up till her eyelids refused to remain open doing homework. She hadn't really seen anyone she knew except from her far away seat during meals. On Monday, Ginny's things arrived and were set outside her door. She lugged them all into her room and immediately found all the things she had loved. Her posters, pictures, clothing, even her shampoo. She found the small necklace her mother and father had given her for her 15th birthday. It was a blue sapphire with tiny diamonds all the way around in a choker. She treasured that necklace that her parents were probably still paying off. She put it on right away before the bell rang. She'd be late for Transfiguration if she didn't hurry. She grabbed her book bag as she ran a comb through her fiery hair and settled on leaving it down.

She rushed out her room, squeaking the door open and squeaking it closed. Then she hurried up the stairs and towards the library where she had to drop off a late book. Madame Pince hadn't been affected by the prejudice the other teachers had. It seemed that she was a turtle, safely tucked inside her world of books and oblivious to the outside.

Just outside the Library, Ginny ran into a group of seventh year Slytherins. Pansy noticed Ginny approaching and nodded for Crabbe and Goyle to step in Ginny's way.

"If it isn't little Miss Death Eater. Why aren't you with your Gryffindor friends? Oh yes, you don't have any. They're all ashamed of you. You are no better than a prostitute to them." Pansy screeched in a high-pitched voice. Ginny tried to back up ,but more of the group circled about her. They began to grab at her while the onlookers spit on her and shouted fowl words. Pansy took notice of Ginny's necklace as Ginny started fighting them off with her book bag.

" Look at this piece of crap!" She shouted, grabbing it and yanking it off roughly. Pansy's nails dug deeply into Ginny's skin and she gasped in pain. Pansy threw the necklace on the ground and smashed it with her heel, making it crunch with spite.

" No! That was from my parents!" Ginny yelled as loudly as she could.

" No need for it now." Pansy sang cheerfully. The massive boys pushed her against the wall. Goyle stuck his hand up her skirt so she kicked him in the shins. Crabbe slapped her and she hit the wall. There were a lot more slytherins in the affair now. They began to kick her in the stomach as she struggled to her feet.

" Crabbe! Goyle!" Came a deep voice out of all the commotion and Draco Malfoy pushed his way through the circle of friends.

"Get away from her!" Draco shouted, his eyes becoming red with anger.

" Huh?" Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other perplexed.

" Just leave her alone!"

" But-"

" Do as I say or so help me!" Malfoy hollered loudly, his voice silencing the hallway.

They both let go of Ginny as though she had a disease. At that moment, the bell rang and they all cursed before rushing to class. It was silent for a while so Ginny braved to look up. Draco had knelt and was picking up the pieces to her necklace. He had eyes of charcoal gray, so full of every kind of emotion: love, hate, pain, and desire. The black of his cloaks seem to fit, seemed only to append to his mysterious aura. Everything about him was dark, hidden, and surreptitious. Everything but his hair that fell on his face like shards of glass, pallid gold if there was such a thing.

He handed her the necklace and stood hovering above as if waiting for something. Ginny parted her lips to thank him, but he dashed off promptly in utter quiescence, his black robes flying every which way with his movements. Gone.

_Weirdo. _Ginny thought as she slowly stood up on her feet. She was in a very dark, dusky hallway with only an echo from a wing above. The library doors were locked and Ginny learned this from her frantic attempts to pull them open. Suddenly, she realized she would have to face McGonagall without a pass. So, with scuffing feet, frightened tearful eyes as round as platters, and an empty pass-less hand, she sauntered into the Transfiguration hall. All the students looked up with horrid smirks like they actually knew her. McGonagall looked at her with beady eyes, her lips curled in and her face narrowed.

" Professor-"

She was given no time to explain. Detention was the only acceptable punishment for tardiness and 35 points was taken from Gryffindor. Why were all these people so cruel? Why was she an outcast? She wanted to know.

_

* * *

_

"Come in!" Professor McGonagall screeched from behind the wooden door. Ginny faint-heartedly stumbled into the over sized office and tumbled into an antique chair, the springs biting into her backside. The room was freezing like an ice chest.

" What is it?" McGonagall inquired with sharply raised eyebrows.

" Professor, I just wanted to-"

" If you are here to try and get out of your punishment, forget it. You break the rules and you get punished."

" But professor, I was attacked." Ginny exclaimed.

" Attacked? By who?"

" Well, there was a large group of Slytherins. They ganged up on me and Pansy broke my necklace."

" That sounds quite unrealistic, Ms Weasley. Let me see the necklace." Ginny nodded and took the small treasure out of her pocket with a shaking hand to hand it over. The old woman snatched it up and held it in front of her face to examine.

" Ms Weasley. It does not look broken to me."

" That is because Draco fixed it." Ginny stated with a quivering bottom lip.

" Am I to understand that you have no proof of this incident?"

" Well, No. But you can ask Draco! He will tell you what happened."

"I would hardly trust his word. He is just as bad as you are. Please get out of my office and stop wasting my time."

" But-"

" Trying to get other students in trouble? Lying to your Head of House! I will not have it. Get out of my office at once!" Her voice was neither calm nor composed like it had always been in class. Ginny ran out of the room like a spooked chicken, dashing past all the portraits that called her names and the students who did worse. She ran and ran and ran till her legs were so sore; her feet throbbed from the buckle shoes she was wearing. She just followed her feet till she found herself right outside the Gryffindor common room. She just stood and stared at the fat lady, wishing so badly to go inside.

" Password, please." The Fat lady asked timidly, trying hard to place Ginny's familiar face.

" Oh, I'm not going in. Just standing."

Then all of a sudden, the portrait door swung open and a boy dashed out. He ran right into Ginny.

" Neville!" Ginny shouted as she toppled to the floor. Neville was much taller now, not so plump, and more muscular. He smiled and helped Ginny to her feet.

" Hi Ginny." He greeted.

" Oh, hullo." Ginny closed her eyes, waiting for him to say something bad.

" I'm sorry about that. I wasn't expecting anyone out here."

" Huh?"

" I wasn't expecting you to be here. I've seen you at mealtime."

" Yeah, I've seen you too."

" You ok? You look like you're ready to cry."

"I'm fine, really."

" You look dizzy. Why don't you go lay down?" Neville held the portrait door open for her. She hesitated so Neville gave her a small push and she went right in. It was lunchtime so the common room was empty except for a few people. One of them was Hermione Granger who leapt to her feet when she saw Ginny.

_

* * *

_

" Come on, Ginny. I know you aren't evil like they all are saying. There are too many thing askew. You don't even have to explain. So just come with me and eat with us like you used to."

Ginny shook her head sheepishly.

" Ron hates me."

" He does not."

" I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow."

And with that, Ginny dashed towards her famous spot at the back of the Gryffindor table. A few minutes latter, Hermione came and sat down next to her along with Neville, Harry, Seamus, and Collin.

They all were so nice, giving her hugs and chocolate frogs. Harry told about a million jokes, Seamus got a green bean stuck up his nose and Hermione gave her a list of books she could read to catch up with her class.

" Guys, why is everyone mad at me?" Ginny asked towards the end of lunch.

" Everyone is saying you joined the dark side and came back begging for forgiveness." Seamus said nasally.

" She didn't join. I know she didn't." Draco Malfoy stated and they all turned shocked.


	2. The Room of requirement

__

I do not own Hp and I was not brilliant enough to think up the characters.

I added a little bit more to the ending of this chapter. I thought it was appropriate for it to be in this chapter and not the soon coming third chapter.

Charmed

By Terra Rose

Chapter Two

The sheets were cold like an artic breeze had bustled through her bedroom. But she ignored the bitter coolness and forced herself to lie upon the divan. She snapped her eyes shut begging and pleading her body to sleep. Because sleep meant she could escape her problems and fears, escape to her dreams of fairies and unicorns. But as much as she wanted sleep, her eyes opened slowly and she stared up at the cracking paint on the ceiling. Her hair seemed a field of poppies laid upon the aged pillow. Her eyes were rich chocolates sparkling before greedy mouths. She had no idea how each movement she made drove a certain Slytherin in pure ecstasy.

But his longing for her is beyond the point for no kiss could bring Ginny out of the Doldrums. She felt like she was misspent in a hedge maze, green brush growing tall like trees. And she was left forlorn and solitary to rummage each twist and bend of the maze feeling utterly sorry for herself.

But then again.... Draco...the very name seemed to escape her lips a longing sigh, seemed to twirl about her bedroom, parade her window sill, and make Ginny sit up in bed ready to scream.

Sleep would never come. It refused her and that made Ginny even more frustrated. So she got up from her ice chest of a bed and went over to her empty fireplace. Ginny grabbed a few large pieces of wood and tossed them into the grabble. She threw a few sheets of parchment in as well and sent a match flying in to light the fire.

The dark side... It was a very stupid thing indeed. She could never join the dark side when she knew what they stood for and what they did to each other; what they did to themselves.

So they all thought she had joined the Dark side. It sounded comical almost. Ginny Weasley, Deatheater extraordinaire. Who ever believed such a tale was crazier than those staying permanently at St.Mungo's. It sounded like those mystery narratives that muggles listened to on radios.

Morning came with Ginny still perched upon her stool staring at the dying embers of the roaring fire she had prepared hours ago. Ginny dressed restlessly, struggling with the amber buttons of her charcoal black sweater. Her hair was like a lion's mane flying about out of reach. She felt like she had a head of snakes. She tied a gold and maroon ribbon around what hair would behave and decided that would have to do. Then she slipped her brown shoes on, sighed and went up the narrow stairs to eat breakfast.

Draco was already there when she came into the great hall that frosty morning. He sat at his usual spot at the center of the Slytherin table, his hair brushed back tastefully, and his eyes a clearer blue. But Ginny paid no attention to him; she paid no attention to anyone in the empty hall.  
She just went quietly over to her spot, like a meager little mouse, trying to shield her face from the few people in the hall. Draco watched her intently like he had every morning since she had been back. He loved to watch her smile as rare as that was and how she twirled her hair around her finger the way she always did.  
" Hey, Malfoy. Whatcha lookin at?" Crabbe asked sitting next to him. Malfoy was sure the bench elevated some. Draco felt himself get irritated. These people he was sitting with, his friends, they were the ones who had attacked the girl he cared about. And besides, they were complete pillocks.  
So he got up, ignoring his idiotic and chafe of a friend, and ambled over to the very caboose of the lengthy Gryffindor table. Ginny was staring at the bowl of porridge she was carelessly sprinkling brown sugar over. Her beautiful chestnut eyes were clouded over with sorrow. Draco snapped his black cloak closed and sat down across the table from her. While it was still early, no one would notice him.  
" Ginny..." He whispered trying to pull her attention from the porridge. Her eyes flickered and she glanced up at him.  
" Could we talk?" He asked trying to keep his voice from sounding too brawny.  
She nodded uncertainly dropping the handle of her spoon onto rim of the bowl.  
" I know...Something about you...About where you were."

"What is it?" She asked him without any feeling.  
" Well, perhaps you would walk outside the Great Hall with me. I do not wish to cause a predicament with the uncouth Gryffindors."  
Ginny again nodded. It would be awfully strange to see a slytherin at the Gryffindor table.

They walked to a corridor where the Quidditch Pitch was visible, the fog rising. Several figures robed in scarlet swirled about on broomsticks.  
" Shouldn't you be practicing? There is a match this Saturday."  
" Not our day to use the pitch. The bloody Gryffindors booked it all day." Draco snipped leaning against the railing.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Ginny asked wondering why talking to him seemed so natural.

"I would rather converse somewhere more private. Gin.. I would like to meet you in a location a bit more intimate." His features were so evident when she was up close to him.  
He had extraordinarily thoughtful and mysterious eyes flushed with color. She had never noticed that he had very pronounced cheekbones and a firm jaw line. He had such lovely clothes on. His robe was a designer label, with the softest looking material Ginny had seen. And his onyx shoes were so shiny. His hair was perfectly styled and combed.

Ginny blushed looking at those horrible brown shoes that she had on. All of a sudden she felt quite plain with her silly red hair and charcoal knit sweater.

"Wh….where?" She asked, her voice becoming a bit horse.

"The room of requirement. Meet me there at 8 tonight." He whispered and dashed off just as a large group of slytherins came into sight.

8 o'clock began to get closer and closer as Ginny sat at her muggle desk, a quill in hand, struggling with a potions essay. She glanced at the clock when she could take no more and realized that she would be late if she did not leave soon. Dashing to her wardrobe, she began digging through her different assortments of robes to find something suitable.

After settling on a scarlet robe that she had only worn once to a Christmas party, she put her hair up in a neatly shaped bun and put on a dab of perfume. For some reason, she felt so inadequate in front of Draco. She left her room in a hurry and made for the Room of Requirement.

Draco was already there when she finally arrived. Swinging the heavy door closed behind her she saw that he sat with his back away from her in a large maroon colored chair. He seemed to be reading something very interesting, for her entrance did not break his concentration. The room was decorated in a fashion Ginny had not seen before. Everything about the furniture and carpet screamed elegance.

To Ginny's surprise, Draco did not have his hair slicked back like usual. Instead it fell onto his forehead nonchalantly. She strode over to the table where he was sitting and sat next to him in an extravagantly decorated pale green armchair. After a few moments of sitting with no acknowledgement, she leaned over to see what the young slytherin was immersed in.

****

Memory Potions: Potion Master Level, Book 3

Perturbed, Ginny got up to leave but she felt a warm hand catch her own during her brief departure.

" Wait. Just give me a chance, Gin." He pleaded in the softest voice she had ever heard from him. Still holding his hand, she sat back down in the strangely enough, very comfortable armchair.

"How do you know about this room, Malfoy?" She asked him, crossing her legs in an attempt to hide her brown shoes.

"I have my ways." He whispered secretively as he closed the peculiar book. He got to his feet and walked over to the teacart; an article of furniture Ginny had not noticed earlier when she came into the room.

"What is it that we need to discuss?" Ginny asked, brushing a strand of hair out of the way.

"Just a moment." Draco answered softly. His voice was so unusual to Ginny, being so warm and soft. His harsh drawl was absent from any of his words.

Draco served the tea and they sat for a moment just sipping from their cups, both lost in their own private thoughts.

"Malfoy, How did you know that I like only honey and lemon in my tea?"

"I know much more than that, Ginny.. Please call me Draco." She looked up and met his gaze.

"Draco..what is it that you know?"

What was he to say? The correct words would never come. He sat there in the closeness of the extraordinary room beholding a girl that he cared for so deeply. And she had no remembrance of the love that they had shared.

"Do you remember when I came to your bedroom the other day?" He asked in a very soft voice. She nodded hoping to hear his sweet mellifluous voice again.

" I realized that you have no memory of what happened these past months." Ginny looked at him dubiously wondering how he acquired this information. But she wished only to hear his voice again, so she motioned for him continue.

" I went to the library that day. I have been searching for a specific book. I found it this morning." He held up the questionable book for her to see in clear view.

"Potions?" She asked, brushing some of her scarlet hair away from her forehead.

"Memory Potions." His voice was so sweet…She wished she could just listen to him talking all day. It wasn't a drawl or nasty bitter tone that she had grown accustomed to. It was a soft like a nocturne.

"I don't understand, Draco." She said almost surprised as his wonderfully distinguished name flowed from her tongue as though she had always called him by his first name. He smiled at her but it wasn't a sneer; instead a gentle smile that had a trace of care in it.

"I know you don't. I barely understand myself. But I have to find a way for you to remember. I'll do whatever it takes." He stated this with such emphasis that his tea saucer and cup began to shake with his hands. He set them down firmly.

"Will you do something for me?" Ginny asked in the sweetest voice she could conjure. He looked into her eyes thoughtfully and nodded.

"Tell me one thing and tell me the complete truth. Why are trying to help me? Why are you being nice to me? Why?" Her words floated from her soft pink lips. He closed his eyes for a few moments.

"I love you, Ginny."


	3. Back to the Past

I wish I did own HP..because then I would be RICH:sigh: but I don't so don't rub it in

My reviewers are the very best in the world! I love you guys! Oh and I just wanted to say something to all you flamers…Constructive criticism is wonderful..but awful reviews are not ok. We are supposed to always **encourage **each other to do better. One of my very good friends was crying because she got a nasty review. So go away if you are going be spiteful because I don't care what you have to say.

A very special thanks to SamiJo and CrazyStarz because they re-reviewed my fic when I accidentally erased this story and lost all my reviews. You guys are awesome!

Also A quick note: The story is going back into the past of before Ginny's ordeal for a while Thanks, TR

Charmed

By Terra Rose

Chapter 3

How strange this all may seem to you, dear reader. On one hand we have poor Ginny, so lost she might as well be considered missing. And Draco, on the other hand, is sprouting sonnets to a Weasley! What is that about! It is about time that we take a trip to the past and You'll be let in on the secret that Ginny is not yet privy to. But please be kind and don't tell her. It will ruin the storyline.

The past; a few months ago:

Dear Mr. And Mrs. Weasley,

We solemnly regret to inform you that your son, Charles Weasley was involved in the recent Deatheater attacks in Bucharest, Romania. He is currently staying at St Mason's in the critical care unit. We all wish that this news wasn't so unpleasant.

Best Wishes to all of you

Sincerely,

Cierra Dameon

Romanian Head Dragon Expert

"At first.. the letter came, and then we rushed to Romania expecting to find my brother very badly injured. But instead we arrived to find that Charlie had been... murdered in his hospital bed by another deatheater. I hate the lot of them! I hate them all! " Her words rang from her mouth and echoed throughout the minuscule room and she was left to sob silently into her hands, sitting on the edge of her seat ready to topple to the floor in agony and grief. The tears stung so badly: stung like hungry bees upon her soft milky face. The strangely large woman sitting opposite of the girl at a desk wrote onto a pad very quickly. She had brood shoulders, oddly shaped hands, and also a very crooked nose.

"Ah, Dear.. I think that about wraps it up. Thank you very much for your information. Expect the article to be published in the Prophet within the week." She said awkwardly before leaving the room.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Letters came by the dozen from everyone wanting to wish the Weasleys the best. " We are so sorry" and "I understand what you are going through" What a joke. He was dead and they would never see his smiling face again. Never again would he come home to visit and share stories of his adventures with the family. The deatheaters stole they're beloved son and brother. And so the Weasleys grew weary of receiving mail. Then one day a few days before the new term began, a peculiar letter arrived for a Miss Ginny Weasley. Errol arrived as usual and dropped a small letter on Ginny's placemat.

"Oh Ginny's received some mail. Ron, run this up to her." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed busily from behind a large cookbook. Ron scooped the letter up and dashed up to his sister's room. Her door was bolted closed as it normally was, so Ron silently pushed the letter under her door and left without having to bother her.

"She is so different since…." he muttered walking away back to his own affairs.

She got up from her seat at the window seat and snatched the letter up. Another sympathy letter, she was sure.

Dearest Ginny,

I know that this is a hard time for you. And I am especially sorry for not writing you sooner. I didn't want to disturb you. I was just hoping that we could become friends like you had mentioned last term. And I want you to know that I am here for you.

With Love,

Harry Potter

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ginny, Darling, since when do you care what kind of robes we buy this year? I always just get what is on sale." Mrs. Weasley asked laying a few drab charcoal robes back down on a shelf. Mrs. Weasley herself wore a tattered maroon robe covered with patches. Her graying red hair was pinned into a messy bun, displaying her always dazzling brown eyes and high cheek bones. They stood inside a small boutique within Diagon Alley doing the new term shopping. The older Weasley sharply pushed her small spectacles back on to her face and looked at her daughter questioningly. Ginny snorted and turned away. Her mother could be so blind sometimes. Wasn't she once a teenager?

" I think that I am old enough to choose my own clothing, Mum." Ginny snapped bitterly before going to the other side of the store, and away from the bargain bin, where she could choose some more suitable robes for school. And did she do that very thing. She bought so many new outfits with the money Fred and George had given her, that she had to make a few trips through the floo powder to get them all home. It was all velvets, pastel colors, pearls and satin. Wouldn't everyone be surprised when she arrived to school with brand new robes. Now, Ginny had promised herself last year that it was over with Harry. They began to become very close friends and she felt that her attraction to him was nothing more than infatuation. Besides, he seemed enthralled with Cho Chang with her perfectly straight hair and onyx eyes. So she just told herself to get over him and date other people. But how easily can you erase such feelings? Ginny got her things packed into her trusty old hog warts trunk, tidied up her room a bit, and was ready for a brand new year.

Soon she was on the train sitting in a compartment all to herself, looking out at the English countryside. She could get lost in her thoughts while looking out at the vastness of the Britain landscape. Rippling fields, humble estates, and the greenery. How could the world be so beautiful and yet have so many problems? Ginny sat thinking of a certain green eyed boy who had smiled shyly when she had said hello to him earlier. She took the small letter from her jacket pocket and read it once again. It was so strange.

After a while, Ginny came out of her daze when she heard a soft tap at her compartment door.

"Come in." Her childlike voice sounded full of sadness. The door slid open and Ginny's friend Hermione sauntered in.

"Ginny?" Her soft caring voice called from the door of the compartment. Ginny looked up into the deep cinnamon brown eyes full of compassion of Hermione Granger. She stood in the door way wearing her black Hogwarts robes intact with a shiny prefect badge pinned proudly to her chest. She looked so much older than Ginny remembered. Her bushy brown hair was combed into a ponytail and clipped with the coral clips Ginny had given her for Christmas. She also had a silver locket dangling from her neck.

Ginny motioned for her to enter the cubicle and so she did so quickly.

"How… are you doing?" Her words with iced with sympathy as they echoed cautiously from her glossy mauve lips. This made Ginny feel very irritated but she kept it to herself.

Ginny nodded to indicate that she was "fine" and brushed a few scarlet curls out of her face. She was very pretty; Hermione noted to herself. The summer had revealed a much more grown up Ginny for Hermione barely recognized her.

" I am doing quite well. The summer holiday was wonderful but I am ready to resume school." Hermione answered softly sitting down delicately on the edge of the seat opposite of Ginny.

"Oh I see." Ginny went back to her gazing.

They sat for a few moments in an awkward silence. Then Hermione broke the silence surprisingly.

" Well I didn't mean to interrupt or anything of the sort. I am actually supposed to be in the Prefect compartment getting information." Hermione stopped to see if Ginny was listening.

"If you need to go somewhere, then please leave." Ginny whispered quiet as a mouse.

"Oh no. I don't have to be off for a few minutes. I just wanted to come chat with you." Hermione stated nonchalantly while rearranging her robes and dusting off her prefect pin.

Ginny didn't reply, but instead she continued to gaze out the window at the countryside. Hermione knew that she would have been offended if it was under normal circumstances that someone treated her like that.

" I have never been much of a gossip. Actually I rather discourage gossip. But I just wanted to come and let you in on a bit of.. gossip." Hermione arched her eyebrows and awaited Ginny's reply. Ginny sighed as if she didn't even realize that Hermione was there.

"I am sorry, Hermione. But I just not in the mood to chat today." Ginny's voice was thin and frail as thought it might crumble like a smashed bun and her soft chestnut eyes were glassed over. Hermione jumped to her feet and pulled a handkerchief with the initials HG sewed neatly on the tip, out of her cloak pocket to offer to Ginny.

"Oh, I am awfully sorry for being so forward. I know that you are going through a hard time." Ginny accepted the handkerchief and wiped a few stray tears from her porcelain cheek.

"It's ok, Hermione dear. You've done nothing. Now please tell me this gossip." Ginny displayed a false smile and motioned for Hermione let her story spill.

"Now, this is more than just any gossip. I heard it first hand. He told me so himself. Harry Potter really likes you. He has been owling me all summer about you."

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"I have had it with these dim-witted Slytherins who think they can get away with anything! When **any** student disobeys the school rules, they need to be punished." McGonagall's shrill voice sounded throughout Dumbledore's finely furnished office. She stood stoutly, hovering over a certain Slytherin who had been caught in the act of playing a particularly awful prank on the prefects of the Gryffindor house, with her bony hands on her hips. Dumbledore sat at his desk completely composed, listening to the commotion while eating lemon drops casually. The Slytherin sat in a deeply cushioned side chair with his neatly combed pale blonde locks and deep gray eyes fixed on the head master.

"Now, I think your description of my students is a little outlandish!" The nasally sticky voice of Snape came in defense very quickly. He stood on the other side of his pupil like a guardian, his slimy black hair falling into his face.

"Spare me, Severus. I could muster a lot worse of a description, I am sure of that." She slapped her spectacles back onto her face, as they were sliding ever so quickly down the crook of her nose. The bickering began to get even worse as a back and forth insult of houses began.

The evening was growing late, and all the first years had already been guided up to their dorms and tucked into brand new four posted beds. But it would be even later before the occupants of that particular office would be off to their own slumber. They all we growing weary of the arguing.

"Ok. I have heard enough nonsense for tonight. And I am sure that all of you are ready to retire to your quarters." Dumbledore's wise voice sounded suddenly. He got up slowly, setting the tin of sweets he had been munching on down in their place on his desk. He clapped his old calloused hands together cheerfully.

"Now. I think we can solve this dilemma very easily. I need the assistance of an older student to guide and tutor a younger student. I am sure that you, Draco, will not mind at all taking the task as a punishment." Dumbledore looked into Draco's eyes mischievously. The old coot had a very convincing gaze with his crystal blue eyes twinkling behind crescent moon spectacles.

"Of….of course not professor." Draco murmured slowly, not even believing that he had actually just agreed to take care of a snotty under classman.

"Great. Off to bed." Dumbledore shouted pulling a nightcap from out of nowhere.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

She felt old. Ancient like a forgotten piece of furniture left to rot in the depths of a musty attic. The morning came very slowly for the youngest Weasley child. It seemed like centuries before she felt the warmth of the sun upon her skin. She sat up carefully, pulling the warm velvet covers off to expose her wooly socks; socks that Charlie had sent her from a Bulgarian excavation of Westchimes Dragon fossils.

Her deep brown chestnut eyes, eyes that she had always been complimented on, had lost their sparkle and were clouded over with anguish. She sat there for a while, wondering why she had come to school. "Harry's letter." She thought to herself. Breakfast was not for another hour. Ginny pulled a capacious fluffy towel from the linen closet before heading for the prefect bathing room with her journal and a large mug of chai tea in tow. Hermione had given her the password last night , hoping Ginny would use it to unwind. After bathing, Ginny dressed in a new satin robe and sat with her feet in the warmth of the water. She pulled out her suede journal, a gift from Bill, to write for a little while. She composed her thoughts, beginning with what had happened that summer. She started touching on Charlie's death and her tears began to course. She continued writing and sobbing.. that is until the door of the bathing room opened abruptly. She hid her journal quickly behind her. There in the door way stood a boy, with the deepest piercing cerulean blue eyes Ginny had ever seen. And tresses of hair so golden yellow, it reminded her of fresh creamy butter. He was tall, with broad shoulders yet he wasn't brawny like Harry and Ron had become. He had soft white skin with freckles dusted across his nose and high Grecian cheek bones. Draco Malfoy. He was smiling about something to himself until he saw Ginny. Ginny wiped a few stray tears from her face, gathering her belongings to quickly depart.

"Who are you?" How strange it was to hear his voice sound normal, and not cruel. She smiled to herself, realizing that he didn't know it was her, Ginny WEASLEY. She wished that she could think up some fantastic story to tell him, explaining some extraordinary reason why she was there.

"You know who I am, Malfoy." She replied whispering softly before getting up and leaving.

After Ginny left , Draco prepared a bath and got a few things out of his bag to read. He noticed a towel lying on the marble floor and so he snatched it up quickly. A pretty pink suede book fell out of the towel and hit the ground hard. Draco scooped it up, and began to flip through the pages.

August 31st

Dear Anybody,

Summer was wonderful and luxurious. I spent an awful lot of time reading, spending most of my allowance on secondhand books. I would have bought brand new books, but in reading a book that used to belong to another I often imagine who they were and what their exciting lives held while reading the novel. It makes my life seem more important, somehow. The new term has begun and classes resume tomorrow. I am not that enthusiastic about lessons to begin. But then again, that will keep me busy and my mind off of him…I wonder why I have to keep thinking about him. He is gone. There is nothing more to think about.

People have problems everyday. There are deaths every instant that I sit here writing. People are crying and suffering…as I sit here. I feel as though thousands of people have died, yet only my broken heart is dead.

Charlie is gone forever. But what is next? What other relative are we going to have to bury? How many more students are going to be killed because of You know who?

And one more thing…why is he dead and not me?

Sincerely,

No one important

Draco was moved by the sorrow and passion in the journal entry. He was curious as to who this journal belonged. Charlie…who had died recently named Charlie?

Draco couldn't remember anyone by the name of Charlie being deceased, and so he put the journal into his bag and continued with his bath.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

The owls came flocking into the great hall right on schedule, that cool misty morning at breakfast. Parcels of every shape, size, and color fell to their respected recipient's hands. Ginny began to butter a muffin when a small maroon letter descended into her lap, startling her. She set her knife down and took the letter into her hand, staring at it for quite some time. Then she carefully and precisely opened the small message, breaking the wax seal in the shape of a phoenix.

Ms. Weasley,

I have found you an older mentor that can offer you guidance and help you in your time of need. I would like it very much if you would meet with him every day after lessons in a place that you would feel comfortable. It is my opinion that this will be beneficial, not only to you but to him as well. He has been instructed to meet with you in the side corridor by the angel statues directly after breakfast to discuss a meeting place.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Ginny reread the letter several times, wondering if perhaps it was a hoax. _A mentor? What was he thinking? _She pushed her muffin away, having lost her appetite at the thought of having to discuss anything with a complete stranger. It was probably some touchy feely Ravenclaw guy, too in tune with his own feelings. Or maybe, a know-it-all Hufflepuff that would be far too opinionated. Or a Gryffindor that she would have to see everyday in the common room. No matter what, it would be a very uncomfortable situation. She sighed deeply, after almost everyone had finished with their porridge and muffins. She would have to eventually get up and face _the mentor_. But she just wasn't sure if she really wanted to face him today.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Breakfast was completely awful, beside the second rate house elf cooking, but Draco had received some instructions to meet with the pillock underclassman. The nerve of that headmaster. He stood in the side corridor by the beautifully carved stone angel statues, leaning casually against the wall immersed in a small pink suede book. He noticed a young girl standing near by, with deep crimson hair and deep brown eyes glassy as though she had been crying recently. She seemed confused, as though she was searching for something. He realized that she was the same mysterious girl that had been in the prefect bathroom.

" Are you lost, Red?" He asked in a teasing way, putting the book he had been reading away. She looked up at him with her same intense eyes. She looked right through him, her gaze so deep and empty.

" Malfoy…Since when do you speak to me?" She questioned, her voice sounding as weak as a newborn colt. Draco looked at her carefully, trying hard to recognize her sweet freckled face. But he could not recall a girl that looked as she did, although she appeared somewhat familiar. He had never been good with remembering people by their faces. Then he put the pieces together.

"Little Weasley? Is that you?" He inquired with a sneer on his face. How could he have been so dense? She did look very dissimilar, though. He couldn't remember a time when he had seen Ginny not smiling. Her cheerfulness was quite annoying.

"Mafoy, I really don't have time for you. I am supposed to be meeting with someone here." She turned away from him disgustedly. But he advanced forward.

"The littlest weasel has finally grow up, huh?" He drawled, circling her like she was a piece of rotting corpse and he was a hungry vulture. He chuckled to himself, examining her.

"So, You are meeting someone. It just so happens that I am meeting someone as well. So I suggest that you find someplace else to rendezvous with one of your little Gryffindor prats." He smirked at her as though he owned the entire world. There was something that bothered Ginny; his eyes. They were dark gray orbs when earlier in the prefect loo, they were bright cerulean blue.

"Malfoy, I have explicit instructions from the headmaster to be at this spot. I am sorry if my presence is that offensive to you." Ginny was annoyed with the Slytherin ego. They acted as though the world was theirs to dictate. Draco scoffed at her before realizing that he had just met his new pupil. They both had received instruction from the headmaster to meet in that very spot. She was the underclassman that he would be mentoring. He would have to meet with a snotty nosed Gryffindor EVERYDAY. Not just any snotty nosed Gryffindor; a WEASLEY!

An update..a very strange event. Well.. Please leave me a review, let me know what you think.


	4. I am sorry that you hate me

A special thanks to all reviewers! You all are soooo wonderful and encourage me to continue writing.

Another note: every time there is a journal entry, for the moment, Draco is the one who is reading the entry. Thanks, TR

Charmed

By Terra Rose

Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

I suppose I shall call you a diary simply because to say Dear Journal doesn't have the same effect. Writing seems to help me deal with all of my problems. But looking at all of my blessings, I realize how much worse my life could be. No matter how much I am hurting, someone is hurting so much worse. I want to be a good person. The kind that is remembered simply for being thoughtful. I often find myself thinking only of me. I see people everyday and wonder if they are happy. I see Draco Malfoy and wonder what pain he has had to endure to make him act so unkind. And Pansy Parkinson… certainly her life has been difficult. It is so hard to be hated by most of those dreadful Slytherin. I want so badly to see the good in them. I just can't give up on them. Sometimes I wish that You know Who could find the good in himself. I know his death eaters and his plans to murder everyone I know and love, but I cant give up that hope that everyone has a beautiful loving heart . I must sound like a silly girl.

Love,

Me

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny sat properly, her legs crossed and her hands folded neatly in her lap. A petite cup of tea was balanced on her knee. She sat in a delicate leather chair in the unfamiliar room Draco had led her to. After Draco had revealed that he had received the same instruction to meet with her, He gave her vague directions to meet him in the evening after lessons. And so she had done just that. They met by the Large portrait of Sir Konis and Draco led her to a private room. But they hadn't spoken; not even a 'hello'. There were pictures covering the walls of Slytherin students from all different time periods. Ginny even saw a few photographs of Professor Snape glaring at the camera. Ginny had tied her red locks into a bun and had put on a charcoal robe for the piercing rain outside had caused the castle to be awfully drafty. Draco sat opposite of her, a scowl on his face. He would be awfully handsome if he didn't always have a sour expression on his face.

"Are you going to speak to me?" She inquired, her soft voice barely making it across the room to his ears. He looked at her with a glimpse of annoyance in his stone gray eyes.

"What is it that I am supposed to say to you?" His voice was very cold, almost cruel. He actually sounded a lot like Lucius Malfoy. She decided not to let his surliness bother her.

"I suppose you could have asked me how my classes were today. If you had of asked me, I would have said 'fine'." She quipped ready for another one his trademark comments. He glowered turning away from her.

" I certainly do not care if your day was fine or awful. I would not voluntarily be speaking to you at all." Draco answered curtly. Ginny looked at him for a moment wondering why he was so repulsed by her.

"I am sorry that I am so abhorrent to you." She got up and set her tea cup down with force causing it to tumble over and spill.

"You must really hate me. I mean your family has more wealth, opportunities, and just about everything I do not have. That must really boil your blood." She snatched her rucksack up and departed as quickly as she could.

Ginny's feet faithfully carried her across the school to Professor McGonagall's office. There was no possible way that she would be willing to spend a hour everyday with that sorry excuse for a human being. He was everything that she stood against. For several years, she had struggled with trying to see the good in him. But every time they spoke, he gave her more reasons to doubt that he even had a soul. His nose was so stuck up, he had probably never seen the floor. She reached McGonagall's office very swiftly and lightly tapped on the door. A moment later, the transfiguring genius herself stood in the doorframe.

"Ms. Weasley! What seems to be the problem." Ginny looked up into her beady black eyes, obviously looking perturbed herself. McGonagall had always been a very elegant looking woman. But now as she stood there, her face look worn and very old.

"I was wondering if I could speak with you." She requested in a squeak like a mouse. McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"Of course, come inside." She invited. Ginny stepped inside the Deputy Headmistresses office that she had visited only a few times before. It smelled of cinnamon; a familiar scent to Ginny. Her mother had always been fond of St. Caliton Cinnamon candles. There were piles of parchment everywhere, along with several bookcases completely full of Spell books. Her desk was completely lost in all the pandemonium. Ginny was puzzled as to why the office was so cluttered when Professor McGonagall had always been a strictly tidy and organized lady. Ginny took a seat, careful to avoid all of the parchment.

"I am grading my summer assignments for my N.E.W.T. class. Now what is it that I can do for you." McGonagall asked seating herself on a stool by her fireplace. Ginny wondered what the assignment could be. Only 12 students had made the O.W.L.s to get into McGonagall's N.E.W.T. class.

"I am just having a little difficulty adjusting to the new mentor the Headmaster has assigned me. Is there anyway that I might speak with him?" McGonagall shook her head grimly.

"Oh no, dear. He is out for the rest of this week on Order Business. He did leave me a letter to deliver to you if you ever requested to see him." She answered while going over to her massive desk and pulling a small envelope out of a desk drawer.

"Oh, ok." Ginny accepted the letter and opened it carefully.

Dear Ms. Weasley,

I understand how you must feel about your new mentor. Please understand that it is in your best interest to associate with Mr. Malfoy. I am hoping that your influence will keep him from swaying in the wrong direction. As you may already know, the dementors have left Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy has been spotted in Liverpool with some familiar Deatheaters. I know this sounds frightening but just know that you are the only who can protect Mr. Malfoy from a fate worse than death. And I am sure that you need someone to talk to. Trust in my decisions and please do not give up on Mr. Malfoy.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

The next day

He didn't know why he acted the way he did. Perhaps it was just the way he was used to treating people. And every since he could remember, The Weasleys had been mud. But he had never really used the word 'hate' to describe how he felt about Ginny. He hadn't really thought much of her. He had always thought she was fair of face. He had once even noticed that her smile was very warm. But her brother, Ron was such a prat. Draco scoffed thinking about the fool, falling all over himself every time Granger walked by.

But Ginny…she was so strange. The thing that made her stand out was that she didn't try to be noticeable. She just accepted whatever attention was given to her by her fellow Gryffindors. All the girls that Draco had ever involved himself with were always attempting to be eye catching. Ginny already was.

Draco heard a soft tap at the side window of the Slytherin common Room. He turned to see a strange snowy owl there with a letter attached to his talons. He accepted the letter and shooed the bird away.

Malfoy,

I sincerely apologize for departing so abruptly yesterday evening. It was extremely uncalled for and completely out of character for myself. I have already attempted to terminate our meetings but it was to no avail. Since I am sure that receiving a letter from the likes of me is disgusting, I will make this brief. I propose that if we are forced to comply with the Headmaster's requests, we can agree to be civil.

Thank You,

Ginny Weasley

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Things had constantly been hard for her. Being the youngest of a very poor family was not a easy position uphold. Often she had wished that perhaps one day, her father would come home and say that he had received a better paying job. Sometimes, she would look at her tattered robes and wish that she could have more. And being the youngest of family as large as theirs, often she felt very invisible. Of course She knew that as long as she had her brothers, she would always be ok. But Charlie had been her favorite because he was sweet and understanding. Percy was so consumed in his own life, Ron was very bossy, Bill was continuously preoccupied with obligations, Fred and George were…well they were Fred and George. But Charlie had been there for her all the time. He had owled her every week describing his adventures, sending wonderful gifts, and always encouraging her to have hope. He was the one brother that took the time to get to know her. He was the one who had loved her for who she was. And he was gone.

Ginny sat at the very large Gryffindor table on that very starry evening, sipping a cup of chi and reading about gnomes. She would be meeting with Draco in about 30 minutes. She had owled him earlier that day apologizing for her abrupt departure yesterday. She had explained in the letter that as long as they were stuck spending time together, they could agree on civility . And to her surprise he had replied:

Fine. Let us meet at 7:00. Same place

It was short but it was something.

Just as Ginny decided to read one more Chapter and then be off, Hermione came strolling into the Hall with a piece of parchment clasped in her hands.

"Ginny! Just wait until you read this!" Her voice was high-pitched and sounded strangely like a flying squirrel. Ginny book-marked her page and set it aside as Hermione slide into the seat next to hers. She handed Ginny the parchment, biting her lower lip violently.

"Hermione, What is going on?" She asked, although her voice was wispy. Hermione giggled happily and nudged her to read the parchment. As she unfolded it, she realized it was an article from the _Witch's Weekly. _There was a picture of Harry in his Quidditch robe flying on his Firebolt, waving at the camera with a grin on his face. It read:

__

Exclusive Interview with Hogwarts Student and Idol: Harry Potter.

Ginny looked up at Hermione questioningly.

"Read!"

We asked Harry a whole lot of questions. It is our chance to be nosy with one of the most adored wizards in the UK!

Us: Does living with the fear of You-know-who bother you terribly?

Harry: Of course it does. But we must always have faith that things will work out right. You-know-who will be defeated one day and then the fear will be gone.

Us: Have you considered a career in Quidditch?

Harry: Yes, I certainly have. Several teams have already offered me a position . But right now I have other interests.

Us: Other interests? Like what?

Harry: well, I am considering becoming a Auror. In this hard time, it would best if I pursue a career that will be beneficial. Although it is not really the kind of career I would like to have when I want to start a family.

Us: Oh, Speaking of.. Have you found A special girl yet?

Harry: (Laughs) Well, you could say that. (He is blushing)

Us: Come on, Harry. Who is this mystery girl?

Harry: I really wouldn't just call her a special girl. Ginny Weasley is the love of my life.

Ginny set the paper down, very confused.

"Did you read it?" Hermione asked very quickly, almost shaking her off the bench. Ginny picked the paper up again and read it.

"Is it true, Hermione? Is what he is saying about me true?" She questioned very softly. Hermione nodded her head very happily.

"It is more than true, Gin. You are all he talks about. If there is something going on with Harry, it has to do with you. You know last year when that Slytherin, Simon King, threw a snowball at you. Harry beat him up after you left. He would do anything just to make you smile." Hermione smiled brightly, patting Ginny's back.

"But he...he never mentioned feelings like these to me. Why would he tell the whole wizarding world that he loved me and not mention it to me?"

"I think he is afraid that you don't care for him anymore. He told me he is planning on asking you to spend some time with him during the Hogsmeade trip next week." Ginny got up from her seat at the table, and began to collect her things very rapidly. She was so confused and her feelings were going a mile a minute. She had loved Harry to pieces for such a long time. She had watched his every move, longed for him every night before bed,and hope that he would notice her one day. And when she had finally decided that he was just a silly crush and that he could only be a friend, Harry confesses his love in a _Witch's Weekly_ article.


	5. Visit to Hogsmeade

If I owned Harry Potter, I would know all of the secrets that only J.K. Rowlins knows..and I would go around saying bwahahahahahah, I know and you guys don't!!! But I don't own Harry Potter…tears but I can dream.

AN: Thank you to my reviewers!! All of you are angels! I am sorry if the updates are slow. This story is not very easy to compose.

Charmed

By Terra Rose

Chapter 5

McGonagall hastily penned a letter in her trademark emerald green ink before fastening it with a maroon wax seal and sending it off.

Dear Ms. Weasley,

Dumbledore failed to mention in his last correspondence that you and Draco are not permitted to leave School grounds on the Hogsmeade trip unless you remain together. The headmaster wishes for you to have someone to talk to if you feel perturbed. He has been instructed to merely accompany you and let you decide what shops to visit.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The next week was very uneventful concerning the quarrels of Ginny and Draco. They met at their usual time and discussed current events for a few moments before resigning to silence for the rest of 'their hour'. Ginny had actually gotten a lot of her New Term course work done in the utter silence of their meeting. At times, he was the same snide remark maker, rude wanker that she had always known him as. But there where other times when his stone gray eyes were warmed. She noticed that Draco fancied reading quite a bit; he was always reading whenever they met. She also discovered that he wore spectacles and he actually looked very intelligent. Ginny had spent a lot of time thinking about the Witches' Weekly article. Harry was in love with her. That was something that she had wanted ever since she had set eyes on him. But she wasn't so sure that she felt the same way about him. She didn't feel that skip of her heart when he talked to her. Nothing really exciting happened with Harry until the Friday before the first Hogsmeade trip, when he shyly sauntered over to where she sat in the Library during lunch. She was busily working on a Essay for Potions, taking notes from a massive textbook and secretly munching on some chocolate frogs. He cleared his throat as he reached her and she looked up from her work. She wondered if he was ever going to come talk to her like Hermione had predicted.

"Hullo, Ginny." His voice was hoarse, sounding like he was battling a cold. His raven black hair was untidy, as usual, and his emerald eyes sparkled with excitement. She smiled at him, remembering her musings of his good looks when she was crushing on him.

"Hello, Harry. How are you doing today?" She asked him setting her violet quill down, careful not to make any excessive marks on her parchment. He sat down across from her, folding his hands nervously.

"Oh, I am doing great. School is going pretty smoothly so far. And you?" He had a really cute smile, she noticed. But he looked slightly nervous speaking with her.

"I am okay." She yawned and then brushed her hand through her scarlet hair.

"Well.. that is good." He answered fidgeting worriedly. She pushed her work aside and grinned at him.

"So, Harry. What is it that you wanted to talk about?" He blushed rubbing the back of his head. He was acting so strange. Ginny couldn't remember an instance where she had seen him behave this uneasily. He was _always _confident and completely sure of the world.

"I was just wanting to ask you something." His voice was raspy. She nodded for him to continue.

"Well… I was wondering if you wanted to…spend some time with me at Hogsmeade on Friday?" He looked so ridiculous, his face was the color of her hair.

"Um…I was going to buy a few things. And I have to meet up with a friend of mine for a little while." She started to explain noticing that he looked disappointed.

"But we could certainly meet later in the day. How does 5:00 sound?" He suddenly perked up like a puppy dog being offered a bone.

"Of course!" He shouted hopping from the chair. "See you then, Gin!"

Ginny had failed to mention that the friend she had to meet was actually her Mentor, Malfoy. And they actually weren't "meeting" at Hogsmeade. They had to stay together to whole time, Dumbledore's Orders.

There was something about Ginny that was becoming bearable. Maybe it was that she actually conversed with him about enlightening topics unlike his normal friends: Crabbe and Goyle. She had read most of his favorite books, including the one he was reading at the moment: an expose on goblins. Draco decided to put up with her because when he had confronted Professor Snape about getting out of the obligation, Snape barked at him about him not being Draco's father. Professor Snape also looked liked he was ready to kick the bucket, his face being paler than normal. On the bright side, Draco did have time to continue reading that diary. He had concealed it in a Potions text book because of its conspicuous color. The owner of the diary was so intriguing. He felt like he was developing a crush on the girl. He had never been exposed to anyone that talked the way she did. Her musings on life were so different than how Lucius had raised him. Draco had grown to resent his father and had actually felt relief when he was put away in Azkaban. Nevertheless, He was very puzzled as to whom the diary belonged.

Dear Diary,

Today is Christmas, my favorite holiday. All my family has come home for Christmas!! Is it childish of me to believe that miracles can happen today? Perhaps, but what does it really matter? I am sitting here in my bedroom, with my favorite pair of slippers on. I have so many blessing. My mum, my dad, my brothers. They are all safe and happy. I have a home to go to, a fire to sit by, and dreams to live. So many people out there cannot say the same. And so for my Christmas wish, I wish that everyone could be loved and feel as content as I do at this very moment. Even the people that haven't been all that nice to me. Even Draco Malfoy….. Even Voldemort.

Sincerely,

Me

Ginny skillfully finished braiding her hair, applied some lip gloss carefully, pulled her favorite plum cloak on, grabbed her rucksack, and was ready to meet with Malfoy. Their meetings were very enjoyable because she had a chance to read and study. She glided down the stairs from the girls dormitory and made her way towards the portrait door.

"Ginny !" Hermione's friendly voice called. Ginny turned and saw her very intelligent friend sitting in a large arm chair by the fire with a load of books and parchment.

"Yes, Hermione?" Ginny answered in a soft voice coming to where Hermione sat.

Hermione smiled as she began to dig through her robe pockets.

"Harry asked me to give you this." She explained, handing Ginny a small note with her name written in a scribble.

"Where is he?" Ginny inquired looking about the common room.

"He and Ron are down at the pitch trying out a new Quidditch strategy." Hermione rolled her eyes, implying that they had more important coursework to do. Ginny nodded, pulling the note open.

Ginny,

I absolutely cannot wait until tomorrow! I have been excited ever since I met with you in the library. You are so pretty…I just feel like the luckiest guy ever to even talk to you. See you tomorrow!

Sincerely,

Harry

Ginny blushed at the letter and stuck it into her cloak pocket.

"Thank you, Hermione." Ginny said before leaving to meet with Malfoy.

He caught himself looking at her again. He chided himself mentally for thinking anything but indifference toward a Weasley. It was just that she was very beautiful and he couldn't help noticing it. He remembered when he had first seen her in the prefect loo almost a week ago, he had not recognized her. She had certainly matured over the summer, in more ways than one. But there was something else besides her pretty face that made him notice her. Her very presence charmed him. But He would never admit anything to her. She was insignificant to him; a poor girl not worth his time. But he knew that he was just trying to fool himself about her. His thoughts wandered to the mysterious diary he had found. The writings made him think about his own life and how he had treated everyone For that matter, how he had treated Ginny. He had always felt important because his family was pure blooded. He had never gone without material possessions. But he had never experienced the love from his family that the diary owner wrote about. He had never desired to go home for the holidays just to sit around in a great mansions with only house elves for company. His mother and father were always too busy with parties, functions, and their own lives. They only seemed to notice him when he had failed at something. He could not remember a time when his mother had embraced him. Sometimes he thirsted for love, affection, or even a friend to confide in so badly, he would talk to himself

"Malfoy?" Ginny's mellifluous voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, Weasley?" He acknowledged her, his voice trembling somewhat. He frowned, pretending to be annoyed by her.

"What is this room used for? I have been wondering for some time." She smiled weakly. She glanced around at all of the photographs once again.

"It used to be an extension to our Slytherin common room…sort of a reading room. But Dumbledore arranged for us to meet here in private everyday. It is sealed off during this time." He explained watching her expressions.

"Oh, So this room is usually open to any Slytherin?" Her thin eyebrows arched up in question. He nodded, going back to his own thoughts.

" Interesting. I wish that our common room had a reading room. I often find myself searching for a quiet place to read."

"Weasley..I do not care. SHHHH!" She glared at him for a moment, discourteous words on the tip of her tongue. But she was adamant not to let him get her upset, so she pulled out her favorite Potions Textbook and resumed her studying.

Dear Diary,

What is love? Does it mean that when I love someone, I will cook for them? Or When I love someone, I will miss them whenever they are gone? Or does love mean that I will like them just as they are? If they aren't roguishly handsome, will I see something no one else sees. My heart aches with a pain that I cannot contain. Sometimes I wish that I could make my pain go away. Of course, I know that I should not complain… So many people out there suffer when I am safe, comfortable, and loved by my family. But my pain will not leave me. It isn't something tangible that I can bandage. It is a realization that I will never be anything more than what I am. And a realization that the world will never stop and listen to me. The world makes me weep; the way we treat each other. The way we treat ourselves, The hope that I have always held in my heart fades as the days go by. I want to believe in everyone… I want to trust that one day, everyone will try. One day, everyone will care. But sometimes, I wonder what good hope really is doing. All I can do to keep from drowning in the misery of the world is to think of my blessings. My family. I will always be loved as long as they are around me. And in many ways, they are my hope.

Sincerely,

Me

Morning graced the grand and mysterious castle quite early the next day. The warm sun rose gracefully above the mountains, summits, and foothills. It glimmered against the lake creating a dazzling splash of blues and yellows. And slowly, the sun poked it head in on Ginny's dorm warming her skin and beckoning her to awaken for a new day. Ginny grumbled as she got out of bed unhurriedly, yawning and stretching the entire time. She had never been a very pleasant person in the morning. Ginny got dressed wearily, clothed in a light blue sweater and gray skirt. She combed her orange hair carefully and after some frustrated shrieks, decided to leave it down. She pulled her charcoal cloak on with matching gloves and scarf. Some lips gloss, knee socks , and black Mary Jane shoes would complete her ensemble. She smiled at herself in the full length mirror; she looked very sophisticated and grown up. She dashed down the stairs of the common room, still pulling her rucksack onto her back. She was supposed to meet Malfoy by the Gargoyles in the front Hall 5 minutes ago. He would probably be grouchy, having to wait for a Weasley. When she entered the common room, she expected it to be empty but instead she found Hermione and Ron sitting together deep in conversation. She smirked at their proximity; their knees touching and one of his hands resting on her shoulder. She tried to tiptoe out of their sight but Ron noticed her.

"Hey Ginny, I asked Harry to escort you in Hogsmeade because I need to stay here and…study. I want you to stay with him at all times." She looked at him in disgust. Harry was going to be with her the whole day? But she already had Malfoy with her all day!!

"Ron! I am fine to go to Hogsmeade by myself." She stated attempting to slip away.

"Ginny, Mum told me to look after you. And if I can't be there, then Harry needs to be. It isn't safe to go out alone." He went back to his conversation with Hermione. She stormed out of the Gryffindor Common room and made her way to the front Hall where everyone was meeting to depart. The day was certainly going to be interesting.

Malfoy sat apart from the group gathering in the front Hall. He looked different in normal attire; almost handsome. He was not looking forward to spending the entire day with little Weasley. Worse than that, Dumbledore had instructed him to only accompany her where she wanted to go. So, going to the potion store was probably out. He was really getting tired of being a babysitter. He held his breath when he saw her walking towards him, a beautiful smile on her lips. She looked so grown up. But her smile disappeared when Potter came up to them.

"what is this pillock doing here?" Draco asked pointing at Harry as though he was a stray animal. Harry scowled at him in return.

"Ginny, Why are hanging out with him?" Harry asked looking at her .

"Listen, Dumbledore wants Draco and I to stay together while off of school grounds." Ginny explained to Harry. " So I really don't need you to escort me to Hogsmeade." Harry looked at them suspiciously.

"Yeah, so that means that you can go away, Potty Head." Draco drawled. Ginny rolled her eyes as the two boys got closer to each other.

"No, Ginny. Ron asked me make sure that you were safe. It is Malfoy here that can leave now." Harry glared at Draco and Draco reciprocated.

"There is no way that I am going to Hogsmeade with HIM!" Draco stated glowering at Harry.

" Harry, Please. I really can't deal with you guys like this. If you care about me at all, you will just leave. I can see you later on today." Ginny was on the verge of just going back up to her dorm.

"Are you two dating?" Harry questioned looking at the two of them with suspicion flashing in his verdant eyes. Draco scoffed at him.

"Oh, god...I would rather go dancing with the Whomping willow. I am going to vomit my breakfast." Malfoy proceeded to make retching motions, "She is hideous and plus she is a good for nothing poor little Weasel." Harry looked disgusted with Malfoy, his fists clenching. Ginny frantically pulled at Harry's cloak .

"Malfoy is my mentor. We are just…friends, if you want to call it that. Just trust me, Harry." Ginny pleaded with her cinnamon brown eyes. Harry glanced at the both of them and finally nodded.

" But if you do anything to her at all, you will regret it." Harry's voice was spiteful as he brushed past them. Ginny just looked at Malfoy for a moment then joined with the rest of the group to depart for Hogsmeade.

They sat in utter silence during the carriage ride to Hogsmeade. Draco was shooting Ginny rude faces but Ginny was none the wiser. She was reading a Potions Text and eating a sugar quill. When Draco realized that she was not interested in quarreling with him, he turned to watch the scenery as they descended towards Hogsmeade.

"Am I really that repulsive and sickening to you, Malfoy?" Ginny asked suddenly, surprising Draco. He turned to meet her eyes; She looked somewhat indignant. He scoffed at her, wondering why she was upset.

"Come on, Weasley. He was suggesting that we were dating!! That is just gross." He answered her. " And besides, it isn't like we are best friends."

"Whatever you say, Malfoy. I am, after all, a good for nothing poor little weasel."

Ginny visited Honeydukes first to buy a few sweets. She absolutely loved sweets and they were what got her through classes and coursework. She bought plenty of chocolate frogs, sugar quills, every flavor beans, and cauldron cakes. Draco also bought a few things but Ginny tried her best to avoid him. She then went to Madame Siren's Book shop to buy a new journal. Somehow, she had misplaced her old suede one. It was disappointing because she had written for quite a long time in it. She had just picked out a interesting leather journal along with a new potions text written by Arianna Demarcus when Draco came up to her with a strange expression on his face. She tried to ignore him but he continued to stand there.

"What is it, Malfoy?" She asked trying her best to sound extremely annoyed.

"I have noticed that you fancy potions." He started, pointing at the book that she held. She nodded. She was actually very fond of potions and secretly enjoyed Snape's class. Her favorite subjects were Potions, Arithmancy, and Astronomy.

"I wanted to go to the new potions shop down the street. That is, if you want to go."

She examined his face for a minute. He looked very awkward, fidgeting with the hem of his black robe. She could be really mean and refuse to go anywhere near the Potions Shop especially after what he had called her earlier. He knew that was what she was thinking about when a hurt look flashed in her lucid eyes. But instead she did something that surprised him.

"I suppose I would enjoy purchasing a few things. Do they have a large stock?" She inquired sauntering over to the cash register.

"Well it isn't anything compared to The Alchemists' Bench in Diagon Alley, but I have heard that they have a nice selection." He followed her lead and purchased a silver bookmarker in the shape of a werewolf. They walked down the street towards the potions shop in silence but the mood between them was lighter.

The day went by with surprising speed. Ginny had expected a day with Draco to last a lifetime. But it was quite the opposite. Draco acted quite civil they entire day and actually chatted with her briefly on several occasions. They visited most of the shops in Hogsmeade. Ginny purchased a set of maroon potion jars and another potion book at the very quaint store. She bought some lavender and vanilla extract at the Arithmancy shop. Ginny also purchased a few birthday gift for friends and a broom maintenance kit to mend her dusty old cleansweep5 for the first Quidditch game of the year. She was saving up to buy a Comet 260 but was still a little short. She was sure that she would end up asking Fred and George to spot her.

As they were getting close to Three Broomsticks to stop in for a butterbeer, Ginny caught sight of a small girl with red pigtails clutching the hand of her older brother. She stopped where she was, which was the middle of the lane. Draco also stopped and looked at her curiously, his deep eyes narrowing. Ginny watched the little girl skip and giggle as her older brother lifted her off the ground and hoisted her onto his brawny shoulders. Ginny panicked when she felt tears welling up in her brown eyes. She would rather dance around stark nude in the common room than cry in front of Malfoy. But her pain was resurfacing; Charlie, his smiles, his laughter, his letters to her every week, his comforting hugs, and his love. How often when she was growing up had they walked in the forest together, picking berries and telling jokes. When ever she skinned her knee or had a nightmare, Charlie was never too busy to drop what he was doing and console her.

"Weasley, you are in the middle of the road." Malfoy hissed when a carriage neared them. Ginny found that she couldn't move, her knees locking, and her entire body shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't get her body to function or her mind to cease reliving her sorrow

"What is the matter with you?" He asked, with worry evident in his voice. He looked at her face which was as white as a ghost and her deep brown eyes were glossy and completely opaque. Ginny shook her head looking at him, tears ready to spill from her eyes. Just as he was about to pick her up and carry her out of harms way, Harry spotted them in their strange predicament.

"Ginny!" He called, sprinting over to them, "What did you do to her, Malfoy?"

"Me?! I didn't do a bloody thing! She just freaked out all of a sudden." Draco explained in almost a screech. It was just like Potter to automatically blame him for anything going wrong. Harry tried to shake Ginny out of her reverie but she just shuddered precariously. Draco scoffed as Harry took out his wand and levitated her towards The Three Broomsticks.

"Wait a tick! I am to stay with her at all times, POT-TER!" He dashed after them and into the pub. Harry set her down in the closest available seat and rushed to get a cold drink. Draco sat down next to her and tried to calm her down. He was ultimately confused and was worried that perhaps she was ill. If it was that case, she should be taken back to Hogwarts to receive medical attention.

"Weasley, why are you freaking out?" He asked her but received no answer. Harry rushed back with a glass of water and a cool cloth. He pulled a chair up to her and began to console her.

"Gin, please tell me what is bothering her." Harry pleaded softly. Her eyes flickered but she couldn't form any words.

"Potter, She is ill. We need to take her to Hogwarts to see Madame Pomfrey. It isn't right just bringing her in here." Draco stated, attempting to give Harry a forthcoming look. Harry disregarded Draco's endeavor of politeness.

"I think she is just upset about something. Just leave her be, Malfoy." Harry brushed him off and began to carefully shake Ginny to get her to come out of her spell.

"Stop! Don't do that!" Draco shouted, causing most of the witches and wizards in the pub to notice them.

"Malfoy, what do you know about anything. I have seen her like this before. She is fine." Draco began to fume, although he did not understand his anger. He knew that he shouldn't care about Ginny. He had never had anything to care for. But there was something about her that made him want to protect her against any evil. Harry once again began to shake her and Draco had seen enough. He whipped his Dark Oak wand out skillfully and pointed it at Harry.

"I said stop it, damn it! If you touch her again, you will regret it." Draco gritted his teeth furiously. Harry got up and moved away from Ginny, giving Draco a puzzled look. He had never seen Malfoy concerned for Ginny before.

"Are you a loon, Malfoy? What is your problem?" Harry inquired stepping back with animosity evident in his eyes.

"You are my problem, Potter. She is ill!!" Draco exclaimed loudly. He knelt down next to Ginny and felt her forehead for fever. But instead of fever, her skin felt like ice. Her usually flushed cheeks and pink lips were as white as a sheet. He was quite certain that she had gone into shock.

"Ginny is going to be MY girlfriend. Not yours!" Harry barked, pulling his own wand out. Draco couldn't believe that all Harry cared about was wooing Ginny.

"Push Off, Potter!" Draco lifted Ginny into his arms and carried her out of the pub without another word.

Ginny awoke sometime later in the hospital wing after receiving some tonic from Madame Pomfrey. Apparently, Draco had carried her out of The Three Broomsticks and got her back to the Hospital wing.

"Ginny, Thank goodness you are awake." Madame Pomfrey's gentle voice washed over her as her eyes adjusted to the light of the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey rushed over to her bedside with a pitcher of water and more tonic.

"You had a panic attack while you were in Hogsmeade. Thank goodness Mr. Malfoy brought you here straight away. You went into shock." She explained while straightening Ginny's blankets and preparing the tonic for Ginny to drink.

"Where is Malfoy?" Ginny asked softly, shivering from the cold of the drafty castle.

"Oh, I'll get you another blanket, dear. Mr. Malfoy went to fetch one of your roommates to bring you a few of your belongings." Madame Pomfrey brought a wooly blanket and a cup of soup for her. The candles were lit, dimly lighting the room. Ginny always loved staying in the hospital wing. It was a place where she felt a bit like she was back at the Burrow, with her mum tucking her into her large day bed and her father lighting a fire in the hearth.

"I am very concerned about you, dear. I want you to stay here at least until Tuesday." Madame Pomfrey stated in her always caring voice, "You need to heal from this pain, Ginny. You need to start talking to someone."

Ginny nodded, while sipping her soup from a large mug. Madame Pomfrey set out a large blanket on the side chair next to her bed.

"I suppose I will just get Mr. Malfoy his soup when he returns with your things."

"What? Why would he be coming back?" Ginny asked, feeling the panic return. She began to breath heavily once again. Madame Pomfrey hurriedly grabbed the yellowish tonic off the nightstand, urging Ginny to drink it. Ginny obeyed and slowly she felt her calmness return.

" I want Mr. Malfoy to stay with you. You need someone to talk to. And he is your mentor. He is probably the best person for you to confide with." Madame Pomfrey informed her before tucking Ginny back into her cocoon of blankets and returning to her office.

After a few minutes, Ginny heard his voice informing Madame Pomfrey that he had returned. When he approached her and noticed that she was awake, he smiled.

"So, you are back from the dead. You scared the crap out of me, Weasley." He grinned at her, glad to see that she was doing better.

"Thank you for bringing me here. You didn't have to." Her voice was very weak, like a new born colt. Draco was unsure of how to reply to her. He was completely overwhelmed with his feelings of protection towards Ginny. It was something he had never before felt. Often, he longed for his parents to embrace him and love him. He wanted to feel safe and cared for. He wanted to love his parents in return.

" Hermione packed your Rucksack for you. She also said that she would bring you your assignments if were still in here." He informed her in almost a whisper, handing her the massive bag. She nodded her thanks and set it down by her bedside.

Draco sat down next to her and they were silent for a while. Draco watched her breathing slowly, and saw her eyes closing and opening like she was battling fatigue.

"I suppose you can talk to me, if you would like." Draco offered raising his eyebrows. He was very handsome when he did that, contrasting with his customary scowl. Ginny looked at him, gazing into his eyes. He was captured by her and found he was unable to look away. He was unable to tear his eyes away from a Weasley.

"Do you still hate me, Malfoy?"


	6. A Handwriting Charm

_HP is not mine…but it would be cool if I did own it._

_Thank you to all reviewers!_

_A Special thanks to Dark Angels who has been an awesome faithful reviewer!!_

_And A Very Special thanks to Arianna Demarcus, my lovely beta reader!! Ari, you have been a **big **help!_

Charmed

By Terra Rose

Chapter 6

Love is a fire just waiting to spark. And often love chooses to ignite in the strangest of places. Sometimes, love doesn't even give you any choice. She was a brave and beautiful girl with a head full of rubies, but her pain was severe. He was a proud and handsome boy with oceans in his eyes, but his scars were just as deep. Their pain was something that they shared.

The Hospital Wing became Ginny's home for the next few days. She didn't mind staying there were she was away from everyone. Frequently Draco was there to talk with her, often bringing her sweets. She was fearful to converse about Charlie, hoping that if she didn't except it he would come back.

"I just can't let go of him." Her voice was soft, like a lullaby being hummed to quiet an infant. Draco enjoyed listening to her talk, as she described her family with such detail. Her eyes lit up when she spoke of her brothers.

"The brother that was…murdered. What was his name?" He asked tentatively, watching her face for any signs of panic. She sighed sadly but gave him a weak smile, letting him know that she was alright.

"His name was Charlie." She answered quietly.

Charlie…That name sounded familiar but he couldn't place where he had heard it. He had never paid attention to the Daily Prophet when the casualties were listed from the recent Death Eater attacks in Western Europe. He had not been aware that the Weasleys had lost anyone from their enormous clan. Of course he knew of Charlie Weasley. Charlie had visited Hogwarts in his Fourth year to help with the Triwizard Tournament.

"Thank you for listening to me, Malfoy." Her lips trembled as she spoke. He felt awful seeing her so troubled. Ever since he began reading the secret diary, his feelings about things were changing. Actually, the mysterious author of the diary had enchanted Draco, embracing him with her words and taking him into a world that he had never ventured before. He found that reading it helped him get through his hectic days by inspiring him to have more faith in himself and others. Sometimes he wished that he could ask the girl questions about his own life. He desired to discover who she really was, and talk to her for hours. He felt as though he was drawn to her, like a bee is drawn to a colorful blossom. As the weeks went by, he digested the pages full of her personal thoughts. He wondered why she never wrote anything specific about herself, perhaps a clue to her identity. Instead, she wrote very vaguely about herself leaving Draco guessing. He was determined to discover the identity of the girl who had captivated his heart.

"Just give yourself time to heal, Ginny." He whispered when he noticed that she had fallen asleep. Then he realized that he had called her Ginny. He had actually never called her that because Weasley was less personal, less friendly. But he kind of liked the sound of her name coming from his lips. He picked up the diary and began to read once again.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

She was too weak during her stay in the hospital wing to really contemplate the reasoning behind Draco's sudden kindness. All she could really think about was her melancholy and pain. But when she was released out of the hospital wing and had to face him once again, she began to ponder. Exactly why he had carried her all the way back to the castle, fetched her belongings and assignments, and stayed with her during all of his spare time? He was supposed to hate her. She was supposed to hate him. That was just how things were.

Nevertheless, she was very gracious of Draco's compassion towards her. She fancied conversing with him because he wasn't pushy and very careful about what he said to her. He listened to her babble on and on about her brothers, only nodding and smiling thoughtfully. He was absent of any snide remarks or grotesque expressions. It was very strange and quite unnerving to her. She had never known a Malfoy to give a flip about a Weasley. The thing that Ginny most appreciated was that he did not attempt to act like her best friend. He just listened.

Harry never came up to see how she was doing, although he did send her a massive bouquet of Roses. Draco never mentioned what had occurred between himself and Harry. But Pavarti gave her a detailed report. She had been a few booths away from them in The Three Broomsticks during the incident. Ginny couldn't believe that Draco had actually pulled his wand on Harry in her defense. It was just surreal.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Soon, it was almost October and Draco found that he had read the entire journal. It was a rainy evening when he completed the very last page. He was in the reading room of the Slytherin common room, sitting next to Ginny Weasley. Ginny was engrossed in a potions text, casually popping an every flavor bean into her mouth. Draco sighed absently and closed the book slowly.

"Good Book?" Ginny inquired, not looking up from her own.

"I supposed it was." He whispered as he began to dig through his satchel for a quill. She looked up at him with one of those sincere smiles. He got out a bit of parchment and began to scratch some notes down.

"Weasley? You seem pretty interested in potions. How are you in Charms?" He inquired all of a sudden. She arched her eyebrow questioningly, her brown eyes searching his for meaning.

"I'm fairly good in the subject. I'm in Advanced Charms this year. How come?" She asked, trying to be very cautious. There was something in his voice that sounded untrustworthy.

"Well, I have a certain charm in mind but I'm not sure that I can complete it without someone's help. I've never been very good at Charms." He stated, carefully taking a sip of his tea. He had discovered a specific spell in the library a few days ago; one that he was very interested in performing. It was a Handwriting Charm that would reveal who the writer was. He was anxious to perform the spell on the diary. But he was unsure that he was capable of making the Charm work correctly. He took the text out to show Ginny the spell. She read it over carefully, making a few mental notes.

"A Handwriting Charm?" She questioned, her brown eyes looking at him intensely.

"Oh…I found some old letters in the attic at home. I wanted to know who wrote them." He lied, not wanting to tell her that he had found a diary of someone at school. She would probably refuse to help him if she knew the truth. She nodded, taking her wand out of her cloak pocket.

"This charm is all about the wand work. The incantation is pretty standard." She explained as she practiced the wand movements slowly. He nodded, noticing that her cheeks were flushed. She pulled a piece of folded parchment out of her pocket and scratched something down on the back. Then she set it down on the table for him to see.

_Gryffindors are Great…Slytherins really Stink._

He looked up at her and she grinned mischievously. He thought it was actually exceptionally cute when she grinned like that, but he dismissed the thought when she began swishing her wand skillfully.

"Incantanta Verisi L'identité de Handwritting a révélé." Her voice was very smooth as she performed the spell, her wand pointed at the parchment. A flash of silver light came from the tip of her wand and flowed slowly towards the paper. Draco watched the beam as it gracefully scanned the paper much like a lost spirit before it formed into the shape of a name and settled on the parchment. It read:

_Ginevra Weasley_

"And that is how it is done. Just practice a few times and voila! You'll have your charm." She announced with a proud smile on her lips.

Draco examined the parchment and the elegant script carefully.

"Very interesting. I didn't know your name was Ginevra." He stated taking another sip from his tea. She blushed at the mention of her real name.

"It is so formal. I'm fonder of Ginny."

"Me too." He whispered absently.

There was something tugging on Draco heart, and he was unsure of what to do. He sincerely cared for Ginny. She was a very sweet girl, and he had to admit that she was incredibly beautiful. But it wasn't about her looks. She made him laugh, something no one could ever do before. Often, he found himself thinking about her; even wondering if she was alright. Ever since her incident in Hogsmeade, they had been friends. He realized how terribly she was suffering, and he understood. He knew that her brother would not be the last loved one to be buried at the hands of the deatheaters. And that pain was something that they had in common.

After Ginny left, Draco finished his tea and decided to practice the Charm. He pulled out his dark oak wand and grabbed the piece of parchment that Ginny had used earlier. He noticed that there was writing on the back of the paper. He turned it over and read it:

_Ginny,_

_I absolutely cannot wait until tomorrow! I have been excited ever since I met with you in the library. You are so pretty…I just feel like the luckiest guy ever to even talk to you. See you tomorrow!_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

He crumpled the letter violently and threw it on the ground. He was seriously considering incinerating it with his wand. But after a moment of thought, he picked it up and smoothed it out with Ginny's name facing up.

_Why am I upset about the letter? Harry likes Ginny. So what?_

It was dated the day before they had visited Hogsmeade. He traced her name with his fingers softly. He didn't understand why he was angry that Ginny had received a love letter from Harry. It wasn't like her cared if Ginny started dating Harry.

_Yes you do. You care. You're jealous_. Draco's thoughts were jumbled around like a whirlwind had blown through his head. He huffed over to the fireplace and stared into the fire that danced animatedly. The graceful flames reminded him of Ginny's curls which she usually wore down or braided. He thought about her smile, always encouraging and sweet. And her eyes warming his frozen heart. He briefly thought about his father and what Lucius would think of Ginny. He shuddered, remembering how cruel his father had been…how cruel he himself had behaved. He didn't care what his father thought anymore. She was such a caring individual, not deserving of the pain she was enduring. She always made him happy with her sweet smile.

"Alright! I'm bloody jealous of Potter!" Draco shouted very loudly, before taking out a sheet of parchment to write down his emotions. The written word was something that Draco had always turned to when he was upset or hurt. He wrote for a few moments, becoming conscious that he was composing a letter to Ginny. He contemplated the correspondence for a moment, prior to signing the letter anonymously

Draco began to gather his things quickly when he noticed that the reading room was now open to the rest of the Slytherin Common room. He paused for a moment before picking up the parchment with Ginny's name and her alliteration using Gryffindor and Slytherin. He carefully tucked it in his pocket and dashed up to his dorm to owl the letter to _Ginevra._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

The evening sky was dusted with stars; stars that Ginny was very fond of gazing at. The stars were orbs that spoke of the past. Ginny was quite partial to Astronomy; the study of the sky.

Ginny sat in her dorm room, the vast window open with her telescope pointed at Leo. She was enjoying the cool breeze after an exceptionally sweltering Indian summer. Her roommates were already asleep so she quietly took out her journal to record her daily thoughts. She also had some cauldron cakes out to munch on.

Ginny began thinking about how things had been recently, preparing to compose a journal entry in her brand new journal. The Quidditch team was doing particularly well that season, winning all but one match. Ginny also had a sneaking suspicion that Ron and Hermione were seeing each other secretly. It was somewhat romantic, but kind of gross when she thought her brother snogging with anyone. Harry hadn't spoken personally to her in almost a month. She was guessing that he was too embarrassed or maybe he was just overly busy with N.E.W.T. classes and Quidditch. That was really no excuse considering that Ginny had her own 6th year N.E.W.T. classes to prepare for along with her own position on the Quidditch team. She still found time to talk to all of her friends.

Just as she was pulling out a violet quill to write down her thoughts, a diminutive black owl sailed gracefully through her opened window surprising her. It circled the room and then landed elegantly on Ginny's foot. She noticed that he had a small letter attached to his claw. She carefully pulled the parchment free and gave the owl a bit of her cauldron cake. He ate the treat swiftly, bowed politely, and departed.

"How strange." Ginny noted to herself aloud before pulling open the letter that was addressed to her in the most elegant handwriting she had ever seen.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_How do I describe my feelings for you? How can I possibly articulate the passion that burns in my heart for only you? I cannot tell you in words what I feel. To be honest, it has been quite difficult for me to understand my feelings for you. It would be easier if I could just forget about how crazy you make me each time that I am graced by your beauty. But the efforts to stifle my adoration of you are futile. You are such an extraordinary person, and I have found myself enthralled with everything that you do. Forgive me for writing this absurd letter, but I had to tell you just how you have charmed my heart._

_Yours Forever,_

_A Secret Admirer_

"What????????!!!!!!!!!!" Her voice echoed shrilly throughout the dorm, practically waking her roommates. But Ginny was unaware of anything but the letter clutched in her hands. She took out her wand from her pocket as quickly as she could with trembling hands.

"Incantanta Verisi L'identité de Handwritting a révélé!!" Ginny croaked out the incantation while doing the wand movements swiftly. The silver light that she had demonstrated earlier came out of her wand and traveled over to the love letter. It scanned the paper slowly, but instead of turning into a name it burst into ashes spelling out "_name unknown"_

"Damn!!!!" Ginny shrieked. She realized that the composer of her love letter had written it with Cloaked Ink. She had seen the ink within many potion stores before but never needed to keep her identity secret in a letter.

_Did Harry send this letter to me? _She asked herself as she began to dig in her trunk for the letter Harry had sent her during summer break. She found it in her letter box and took it out to compare the two letters. The letter Harry had sent was scratched out in simple writing. Even her name written like he had been in a bit of a rush. But the love letter was so beautiful, with elegant flourishes and embellishments. Penmanship wasn't an easy thing to disguise. Many times she had helped Ron when he had to write sentences for Snape only to receive sentences of her own when he recognized her handwriting: _I will neither assist nor facilitate when others receive punishments. _She scoffed at the memory but went back to her detective work. Harry could have charmed the letter to disguise the handwriting but it would eventually wear off; that was an improbable suggestion.

_So he had someone else write it in cloaked ink or Harry didn't send the letter at all._

But who else would send a letter of that magnitude beside the boy who had claimed Ginny was the love his life?

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Ginny entered the Great Hall later that usual the next morning. Draco sat at his usual spot at the center of the massive Slytherin table waiting to catch a glimpse of her. She looked somewhat frazzled, with her hair nonchalantly pinned into a bun instead of a neat braid. She also appeared very fatigued including many yawns and dark shadows under her eyes.

_What is wrong with her?_ Draco thought to himself as he watched her sit down at the Gryffindor table next Pavarti and Granger. She carefully took a muffin from the plate on the table and began to smear strawberry jam onto it. Draco noticed that she had the letter he had sent her sticking out of her cloak pocket. He wanted so badly to walk over to where she sat and tell her, "I am the one that loves you, Ginny."

But that was too much of a risk for Draco. She would laugh in his face and tell Potter to beat him up. It was easier to love her from afar…safer…no risk of a broken heart.

_But you will never know if she does care for you. _Draco sighed sadly as he took a sip of his morning tea. It was a daily ritual to have a cup of tea and a scone with strawberry jam.

It was true he wasn't sure what the letter to Ginny would accomplish besides completely confusing the poor girl. It was simply that he had to express what he was feeling for her. He knew that she couldn't possibly care for him the way he cared for her. He had been so awful to her and her family only to make himself feel better about his own problems. His mother and father didn't love him. Parents were supposed to be the people that loved you when no one else would. Instead, his parents loved themselves. He did not have any real friends that would stand by him. The only love he had really ever had was for his grandmother. She had sent him care packages for as long as he could remember full of books, sweets, toys, and homemade cookies. When she died, he lost the only person who loved him.

"Draco?" A soft voice interrupted his thoughts. He recognized the mellifluous tone immediately; Ginny. He looked up to see her standing there in front of him. He was very shocked that she had ventured over to the Slytherin table. His heart melted when he saw her sweet smile. He felt almost unworthy to receive a smile like that. Then he realized that she had called him Draco…His first name. It was silly but he had wanted her to call him Draco very badly.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice cracking. She tilted her head, a strand of her fiery hair falling from the loose bun and curling up immediately.

"I just saw you and was worried. You look very sad." She spoke very softly, almost as if she were afraid the other Slytherin would hear. Her words touched him but he did not know how to express that he appreciated her concern.

"I'm fine. Please… don't worry about me." He whispered quietly. He wondered if she would persist and badger him for information. She nodded, giving him another smile.

"Well, I'm here for you to talk to, as well, when you are ready to share." She stated very thoughtfully. He nodded his thanks briefly catching her eyes. They were very soft and full of compassion.

"Anyways, I also wanted to ask you if I could talk to you about something later. Perhaps during our hour in the reading room?" Ginny inquired, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. He looked at her for a moment before nodding again.

"Sure. We can talk later." He murmured taking another taste of his tea.

"Ok. See you in a bit." She waved at him cheerfully. Just as she was about to leave him, Pansy Parkinson sauntered over to there current place.

"Draaaaaco!" She purred in a syrupy voice, as she situated herself next to him. Irritated, He scooted over so that he was not touching her. Pansy immediately noticed Ginny standing there.

"Draco, what is this piece of filth doing over here? Begging for a scrap?" She inquired before cackling at her own discourtesy. Ginny opened her mouth to retort back to Pansy but Draco spoke before her.

"Shut your mouth or you will regret it." He commanded, his voice calm yet quite forceful.

"That's right Weasley. Keep your mouth closed." Pansy shrieked in Ginny direction, spitting grotesquely. Draco scoffed at her disgustedly.

"I was speaking to you, Pansy." He stated, this time his voice was not so calm. Both Ginny and Pansy were shocked at him.

"Draco…dearest… How can you be so mean to me? She is a WEASLEY! You know, the poor little good for nothing wizard family? We hate the Weasleys!" Pansy yelped like an injured dog.

"I said, shut it!!!" His voice was very resonant, causing Pansy to whimper in fear. She padded away crying, leaving Ginny standing there utterly flabbergasted. Draco sat there for a minute, realizing just how much he had wanted to rip Pansy to pieces for speaking ill of Ginny.

"To answer your question…I could never hate you, Ginny."


	7. A Tornado of Emotions

****

Hp is not mine! But I can dream…

A/N: Ok. So I didn't know that Ginny's real name was _Ginevra._ I always thought it was _Virginia _! But I guess I am not complaining because I don't really like either of those names. So I changed her full name throughout the story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! All of you are awesome wonderful people! A special thanks to my Beta reader, Ari

Charmed

By Terra Rose

Chapter 7

"If you love all things, you will also attain the divine mystery that is in all things. For then your ability to perceive the truth will grow every day, and your mind will open itself to an all-embracing love". Fyodor Dostoyevsky

It was a remarkably cloudy day entailing rain, thunder, and an awfully drafty castle. Ginny sat in her Advanced Transfiguration class later that same day, struggling to pay attention to the lecture on Physical Transfiguration. She casually tightened the ties on her black cloak, and searched the pockets for a sugar quill in vain.

While McGonagall's tedious voice droned on in the background, Ginny didn't hear a word about physical transfiguration. All she heard were the thoughts twirling around in her head like a carousel of Draco and the mysterious love letter. She continuously found that her brown eyes wondered away from her text book and rested upon the window where the forest was visible. Draco had Care of Magical Creatures at that very moment and they were probably studying Kip beetles that only came out after it rained. She could imagine Draco outside with his dark green cloak over his heavy shoulders, hunched over a Kip bush searching for the almost microscopic beetles. He would of course, be muttering under his breath about the daft professor and how stupid the study assignment was. And his blond hair would be untidy from the periodic rain, falling into his intense eyes. And if perhaps he were to look up from his task, his cerulean blue eyes would twinkle mischievously. He was rather dishy, in Ginny's opinion

After Ginny realized that she had been musing about Draco, she chided herself. It didn't matter how she might feel about him. He was probably interested in someone else. She was certain that his kindness was because of Dumbledore. He was forced to spend his time with her and be considerate because the Headmaster had instructed him to do so. There was also the fact that someone had written her a love letter_.What if the letter was written by Draco? Wouldn't that be lovely?_

She opened the letter and read it once again, the beautifully written words filling her with such warmth that she could never describe. She couldn't resist reading the proclamation of love, for it gave her butterflies every time she gazed upon the parchment.

A secret admirer…A love letter…the very idea was completely romantic. Ginny remembered reading fairy tales where ladies and knights would fall passionately in love. She had often sat in her tree house outside the Burrow, pretending that one day a brave knight would come for her. He would be kind and handsome. And he would rescue her from her pain and suffering. She had always been a hopeless romantic, believing that anything was possible if you had someone to love.

"Ms. Weasley? Is my class not worth your interests?" McGonagall's voice sounded sharply, bringing Ginny out of her reverie. She quickly covered the letter with her Advanced Transfiguration Book . McGonagall smiled at her, being sympathetic towards Ginny.

"Now, As I was saying. I would like it if you practiced this level of transfiguration quite often. It will definitely be a major part of the Transfiguration N.E.W.T.S. that you all will take next Spring._"_

When class was over, Ginny began to carefully gathered her things. Mcgonagall approached her with a concerned look painted on her worn face. Or perhaps it was that all of her hair was gathered rather tightly in a knot, raising her cheekbones.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" She asked warmly, sitting down in one of the vacant desks nearby. Ginny nodded her head quickly, brushing her rogue bangs out of her face in a frustrated manner. McGonagall arched her fine eyebrows in question.

"I am sorry that I was not paying attention in class, Professor." Ginny apologized in a quiet whisper.

"Ginny, I wonder if perhaps you need to take some more time off. I have never seen you in my class not dying for more knowledge. Your absence of attentiveness is what troubles me." The older woman's voice was creaky as though she had been speaking in front of massive groups of children about transfiguration for centuries.

"I just have a few things on my mind, Professor. Be assured that it won't happen again." Ginny answered carefully.

"Alright, dear. Perhaps I'm just being a worry wart."

The delicious smell of mashed potatoes, Sheppard's pie, and fresh pumpkin juice were what met Ginny's nostrils when she stepped into the Great Hall at supper. Her stomach growled angrily at her for skipping lunch earlier, but she had to study for a major Potions exam tomorrow. She casually noticed Malfoy sitting alone at the Slytherin table reading a Transfiguration textbook and taking notes, his spectacles sliding down the crook of his Roman nose. She carefully made her way over to her seat at the center of the grand Gryffindor table next to Hermione. Hermione was deep in a heated conversation with Ron. Ginny smiled to herself as she slid gracefully into her chair; the pair of them flirted passionately one moment and then argued like a pair of Gorillas the next. Ginny began to fill her plate with the delicious food while thinking about Draco coming to her defense earlier, when Hermione broke away from the argument with Ron.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Hermione's sweet and concerned voice sounded like a soft bell in Ginny's thoughts.

" Hmmm?" Ginny acknowledged distantly, taking a few rolls of a nearby platter. Hermione rolled her eyes, glancing at Ron to discover he was now animatedly talking to Harry about the Chuddley Cannons.

"I said ' Are you alright, Ginny?' " Hermione repeated.

"Yes, Hermione. I'm ok, thanks." Ginny's voice came out like a quite breeze, almost unheard to Hermione if she had not learned to listen. Hermione sat for a moment observing Ginny as the young Gryffindor ate her Sheppard's pie slowly.

"Is it a boy, Gin? You can talk to me, if you would like." Hermione offered, brushing her bushy bangs out of her eyes. Ginny smiled softly, and continued eating.

"I wish that it were only _a_ boy." Ginny stated faintly.

"Now then, I know that things didn't go too well with Harry…but that is no reason to mope."

Just when Ginny was going to respond curtly, Professor McGonagall interrupted their conversation with concern written in her beady eyes.

"I think that you had better come with me, dear."

They quietly made their way to the headmaster's office, McGonagall offering a few words here and there about the weather and school work. When they reached the familiar Gargoyle, McGonagall whispered something that sounded a lot like 'caramel toenails'. The Gargoyle sprung to life and stepped aside to let Ginny and her brilliant Transfiguration teacher climb the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"Ginny, dear. Come inside and have a seat. Would you care for some lemon drops?" Dumbledore's kind voice sounded from behind his massive desk where he sat.

"Albus, I am afraid that this is not the time for pleasantries." McGonagall hissed, stepping a bit closer to Ginny. Dumbledore nodded seriously, knowing that his hospitality was not always appropriate. Ginny sat down slowly on the edge of one of the red tuft chairs, and folded her hands nervously.

"I asked Professor McGonagall to bring you here because the muggle post in a village close to Hogsmeade received a letter for you. We got word from the ministry that it came from the Romanian City that was raided by Deatheaters a few months ago. It has been at the Ministry undergoing testing to be sure that it was not hexed or whatnot. " His words were dry and confusing, but Ginny understood perfectly what they meant; Charlie. The old and wise Wizard took a small letter out of his cloak.

"I am sorry that it was not given to you sooner but we just received it by owl." He stated handing her the precious envelope. She immediately ripped the letter open, her heart pounding with fear of what pain it would bring her. She recognized Charlie's handwriting immediately.

When Draco treaded into the elegantly decorated Reading Room of the Slytherin Common Room anticipating more interesting conversations with the young redhead, he discovered a girl that he had never experienced. She sat on a small maroon loveseat that had not been there yesterday, with a few tissues and a letter in her hands. Her face was as white as a ghosts, her lips thinly straight, and her eyes were red as though she had been crying. But there was something about her eyes that caused him distress; they were clouded over and almost onyx.

Earlier that day, he had struggled through all of his lessons while composing another letter to send to his beloved. During Care of Magical Creatures, he thought of the sweet smiles she had granted him at breakfast to get him through another tedious assignment. During supper, he secretly put a few finishing touches on the letter while appearing to take some notes out of a textbook. It was somewhat surreal that he had already written another letter to her and that he was actually going to mail it to her. He decided to wait until after 'their hour' to post it so that he could be sure that she would receive it and not one of her roommates.

"Ginny…what…Are you alright?" The words came from his mouth clumsily as he dropped his bag on the floor absently. Her eyes flickered, a single tear escaping from her glassy eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Draco's voice was filled with worry and uncertainty as he awkwardly sat down next to her.

"Malfoy…my heart…my heart is broken." Ginny whispered before she began sobbing quietly into her hands. Draco sat very confused for a few moments, feeling such compassion for her.

"He wrote me a letter, Malfoy. Charlie wrote me a letter." She choked the words out, holding the tiny letter out for him to read. He was surprised that she trusted him enough to read a personal letter. With trembling hands, he took the letter out of the envelope and read the words carefully:

__

Dear Ginny,

I am sending this letter by muggle post in the hopes that it will reach you, though I am not certain when. I am told that soon, we will be involved in a Deatheater attack. Our operative sent a warning by owl about an hour ago. I cannot say that I am not scared out of my mind. All I could think to do was write to you. There are so many things that we have yet to talk about and I fill a paining regret for not hugging you more often. I always appreciated our friendship, Ginny. You were the one that ceaselessly listened to my stories and woes. I wish that I could write of all the great things you did for me, but that would take up far too much parchment and I only have a few muggle stamps. I am hoping that when you receive this letter, I will still be helping dragons and living the dream. But if not, I just want you to know that I was filled with courage thinking of you and your desire to make a difference in the world. Your refusal to give up hope on the world has given me something to fight for. I finally agree with you that there has to be a little good in every person…there just has to be. Please don't be sad if I depart from this life. Because you gave me so many memories to remember how wonderful my life was. At least you can know that I died trying to make a difference.

With love,

Charlie

Draco folded the letter and put it to the side. He didn't really know what to say to Ginny. Her dearest brother had mailed her a letter right before he died in a Deatheater attack. Draco had never had to deal with that kind of pain. In fact, her loss made him feel self-centered for ever pitying himself and his situation.

" I am so sorry, Ginny." He said quietly, wiping a few stray tears from her face. She weakly smiled at his kindness, embracing him before continuing to weep on his shoulder. He uncomfortably put a hand around her, whispering words of encouragement once in a while.

"I feel like I can't breathe…like I am going to die." Ginny uttered through tears. Draco took out a soft handkerchief from his cloak pocket and continued to wipe away her tears.

"I know that you are hurting. But if anything good came from the letter, it was that you knew what a difference you really made in Charlie's life." He spoke softly, tending to another tear. Ginny nodded after a moment of thought. They continued to talk for a while about Charlie and other things. Ginny mentioned her stress regarding her classes and asked him for some advice regarding N.E.W.T.S.

"Thanks for talking to me, Malfoy. You're very sweet." She murmured giving him a short hug. Blushing, Draco handed her the letter back. He got up to pour himself some tea, and offered her a cup as well but she declared that she was actually very tired and wanted to go to her dorm.

"Oh, ok. I'll walk you to your common room, that is, if you want me to?" He asked, setting his tea saucer down gently. She nodded and began to gather her rucksack and scarf.

"Let me carry that for you." He instructed kindly, taking the bag from her and winking charmingly. It was her turn to blush at his helpfulness.

He accompanied her to the portrait of the Fat lady where they stood for a few moments talking about the next Hogsmeade trip that very weekend. They would, of course, have to stay together according to Dumbledore's instructions.

"Well, I guess it will be a little bit of fun. Perhaps a distraction from school would be a good thing for you." Draco suggested, brushing a few strand of blond hair out of his face.

"I suppose you are right. I am just dubious about going back there after the fiasco that happened last time." She mentioned faintly.

"Ok, Well, See you tomorrow." Draco stated beginning to step away, " Oh, your bag. Here you go." He handed her the rucksack just as the portrait door swung open unexpectedly. Startled, Ginny took a step closer to Draco. Harry stepped out of the portrait hole and looked at them suspiciously.

"Hullo, Ginny." Harry greeted in a cold tone. He stood a little bit taller when Draco cleared his throat to announce his presence. Ginny nodded at Harry politely.

"Thank you for walking me to the portrait hole, Draco. See you tomorrow." And just because Harry was standing there, Ginny reached up and gave Draco a friendly hug.

Ginny climbed the stairs to her dorm slowly, tempted to share the letter with Ron. But when she spotted him sitting by the fire with Hermione, it looked as though he didn't want to be interrupted. When she reached her dorm, she tenderly set the letter from Charlie down on her nightstand and began to change for bed. She decided she would try to keep moving in the right direction for his sake. He had been brave for her and she would do the same. Her dorm mates were chatting among themselves, accustomed to giving Ginny space. So Ginny took out her new journal and began writing of the day. After briefly writing about Charlie and the letter, she paused before continuing. What was she to write about Draco? He was sweet? He was more than a friend? He was the nicest, sweetest, most wonderful guy ever? No…she couldn't write those things because then that would mean that she was admitting to herself that she felt something more.

__

Draco really gave me a lot of comfort and good advice while dealing with all of my emotions.

Ginny stretched out her legs on her bed and set her quill down. She took out a small bag of sherbert lemons to snack on. She knew that she wasn't truly confiding in her journal. If she were, she would have confessed to how she felt when Draco had talked to her in the reading room. She would have mentioned how she was daydreaming about him all day, hoping the love letter was from him. Ginny yawned, noticing that her roommates had already drawn their curtains and gone to sleep. Ginny opened her window to stargaze for a few minutes. The night air against her face was cool and refreshing. She closed her eyes for a while to feel the breeze when she heard a soft screech. Her large eyes fluttered open and for a moment, she thought she saw something flying towards her window. Then all of a sudden, a black owl flew right over her head and landed on her bed gracefully.

"Oh, I know you." Ginny whispered sweetly, when the owl stretched out it's leg for her to receive the parcel. She untied the red ribbon attached to the owl's talons.

"Please wait…" Ginny requested, gently stroking it's head. He chirped softly as she tore the elegant letter open. Much like the last letter, her name was written in the most picturesque script and a red ribbon was tied around it along with a golden wax seal in the shape of a star constellation. But instead of a letter, there was a silver charm bracelet along with a little package of Butterscotch broomsticks, her favorite. There was a small white note attached:

__

I was hoping to make you smile, sweet Ginny.

Ginny gazed at the gifts laid out on her soft comforter, touching the writing gently. She was wondered so many things. For example, Why her secret admirer felt the need to make her smile? Perhaps it really was from Harry and he felt that he needed to send her the gift after seeing her with Draco. Ginny suddenly leaped out of her bed and began to frantically search her cloak pocket. When she found what she was looking for, the handkerchief Draco had given her, she held it up to her face as though she were embracing a childhood teddy bear. After a few moments, the dark owl hooted to call her attention. She nodded at him, taking out a small piece of parchment to scratch a brief note to her admirer. He held out his leg for her to attach the note before shooting out the window like a rocket. Ginny sighed as she settled into her bed and began dreaming of the secrets in her heart.

He had decided that Ginny didn't need anymore letters that night. She was experiencing so many emotions and he thought that his letter would only make her feel worse. He had bought her the bracelet and sweets during their last Hogsmeade trip. At the time, he didn't understand what had prompted him to buy the gifts for Ginny. But now, he was glad that he had done so..

Draco pulled his silk pajamas on and began to get into bed when he heard his owl, Apollo tapping on the window. _Why isn't he at the Owlery? _He pulled the window open and the petite owl climbed onto Draco's arm noticing that his owl was delivering a tiny note. He greedily snatched it off of the owl's leg and opened it to read Ginny's words:

__

You are a very kind person. The gifts were quite thoughtful. But I must ask you not to owl me anymore because it would be in vain. I care very much for another boy.

I'm very sorry,

Ginny

Draco read and reread the letter several times, frantically hoping that the words would somehow be different the next time he read it. He had the strong urge to crumple the note but he couldn't bring himself to crush something written by her. Instead, he pulled out the secret diary and began the Handwriting charm Ginny had showed him the night before.

****

I am sorry for the cliffy! Those are always the pits! I will try very hard to update ASAP!

Please leave a review! I would appreciate to hear what you think of the story!


	8. I love you too

**Thank you to all reviewers! I am quite sorry that my update took this long. I have been really busy this term with school work. This chapter is dedicated to George.**

Charmed

Chapter 8

By Terra Rose

The words were written the in most beautiful script he had ever seen…but perhaps it was _what _was written that made the lettering extraordinary:

_Ginevra__ Weasley_

Trembling, he tenderly traced her elegant name with his slender fingers, whispering her name aloud longingly. He had always known in his heart, or at least suspected that it was Ginny's words that had captured his heart. It was her own Gryffindor nature to be so selfless, something that made Draco hate her. Or at least he thought he had hated her all these years. It was unfair that he was cursed to care so dearly for her when she had only noticed his sneers and snide remarks from the beginning. But what else had he given her? Certainly not his love. That was something he gave to her only anonymously through a mysterious correspondence. She was too good to be true; a mirage that would surely disappear if he ever got close enough. She stood with her heart on her sleeve, unaware of how each smile that she graced him with was a jewel he kept with him all day. She was oblivious to the fact that her sweet laughter ran in his head whenever he felt down. He regarded himself as rubbish compared to her incessant beauty and courage. He couldn't even summon the courage to confess his feelings for her.

Draco got up out of his four poster bed to peer out of the minuscule window by his divan. The moon was a small morsel hanging solitary in the evening sky. That was how Draco felt; alone. He had the strong urge to beat himself to a bloody pulp for keeping his love for her a secret. Now it was too late; she was in love with someone else. He didn't stand a chance against Saint _P_otter. A single tear fell from his deep gray eyes and spilt onto Ginny's magically written name.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Ginny tossed and turned most of the night, battling with dreams that began wonderfully but changed into nightmares she hadn't experienced since she was younger. Mostly, she dreamt of Charlie. His last words echoed in her head over and over again until she awoke shuddering with sobs. When morning came, she was un-rested and quite temperamental. She looked like she was a ghost as she hobbled down to the great hall for breakfast. Her eyes scanned the Slytherin table for Draco, but didn't see him. Disappointed, she seated herself in her usual place and ate a scone hurriedly. Hermione chatted with her a few moments about N.E.W.T.S. before turning her attention to Ron, her newfound boyfriend. Normally, Ginny would have found their romance sweet but she discovered the ugly green monster of jealousy was stirring when they began exchanging pet names.

Classes were all tiring that day, with loads of homework to entail them. Ginny found that the only thing that got her through Double potions was the thought of seeing Draco's handsome face later that day. When she noticed that he wasn't at Lunch or Dinner, she decided he must have a lot studying to do. A few moments before she was to meet with him, she ran to her room for a minute to freshen her lipstick , fix her hair, and perhaps borrow a better pair of shoes from her roommates. While rummaging in Bethany's armoire for the cute toe shoes she was wearing a few days ago, Ginny heard an odd knocking on the door.

"Come in!" She called to the visitor prior to resuming her search for the footwear. The squeak of the door opening was heard as well as the sound of someone tiptoeing into the dorm room.

"Ms. Weasley?" came the soft and petite voice of a house elf.

"Yes?" Ginny answered, peaking her head out of the closet door to see who was inquiring. The little house elf stood by the open door dressed in a small frock patched with corduroy, a piece of parchment clutch in it's trembling hands. Ginny gave the elf a friendly smile and stood up from the floor, dusting off her knees.

"I'm…I'm a' terribly sorry to have disturbed you, Miss. I a' have a letter for you." He stretched his short arm out and Ginny accepted the letter. Before Ginny could thank him, he scurried away as though he was afraid of something in the room. She opened the note quickly and read:

_I'm busy tonight. I am afraid I won't be there to mentor you._

_Malfoy_

"He must have a lot of homework. I...I suppose I do too." Ginny said to herself softly as she pulled her rucksack over to her bed to begin her gobs of homework. Moments before she feel asleep, she assured herself that it was nothing, but there was something about Draco's absence that upset her.

_"It's ok to be upset, Ginny. You have suffered so much." Draco's voice was soft, like the purr of a kitten and she was immediately drawn to it. He advanced towards her but his face was different. There was a glint in his dark eyes that she feared when he called her name quietly. She smiled nervously when he seated himself next to her, noticing that his hair was darker than usual. There was a strong scent of gardenias in the air that gave Ginny a dizzy spell, but she willed her eyes to stay open. He laughed at her expression, brushing a stray hair from her forehead._

_"I want you to tell me everything." He coaxed, gently caressing her cheek with his hand._

_"I feel like it is my fault that Charlie died." She whispered when his face was inches from her own. She could feel his soft breath on her face and hear his heart beating quickly. _

_"Of course it's your fault, darling." He answered before pressing his lips to hers. For a moment she was lost in the kiss then she comprehended what he had just spoken. She pulled away from him and saw his face. He wasn't her love, Draco any longer, but a man she had feared above anything else: Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Ginny irrupted from her nightmare screaming; tears flying every which way. Bethany pulled the curtains open briskly and immediately embraced Ginny.

"Ginny, Love. What's the matter?" Bethany asked in her thick Liverpool accent. Ginny began weeping on Beth's shoulder, tears wetting her nightgown.

"Charlie…he died…and it was all my…all my fault!" Ginny managed to get out, gasping with each sob. All of her mates knew there wasn't going to be anymore sleep for her that night.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

It was quite obvious that he was avoiding her; he knew it was immature, but he felt compelled to leave her be. All he wanted was for Ginny to be happy even if that meant her marrying that prat and having a whole lot of little Potters. Although the thought made him nauseous, it was the right thing to do. When his growling stomach awoke him the next morning, he knew he would have to eat something besides cauldron cakes and licorice wands to avoid passing out in Divination and Double Transfiguration. So he went down to the great hall for a tick, hoping for a spot of tea and some eggs. He got there quite early, hoping to miss Ginny for she was normally late for breaky. Most of the time she was fanning her freshly painted nails or braiding her hair as she entered the great hall in a rush. But on that morning, she came into the hall a few moments after he did accompanied by another Gryffindor. Brittany or Beth, he forgot her name. Ginny tottered over to her spot, her arm linked with the other girl's. It was unusual to see her with her shoulders slumped and her glossy hair so limp. When she sat down, he could see that her creamy face was extremely pale. He was tempted to rush over to her and find out what was wrong, but he chided himself when _P_otter seated himself next to her. He found himself scoffing when the prat started consoling her with smiles and tickles. _That should be me._

He buttered a piece of toast violently, stabbed his knife in the jam, and gobbled it in a few bites. He was in a foul mood and it wasn't even half past eight yet; Divination. He gathered his books quickly and departed from the Great hall with a piece of bacon. When he had almost reached the Library, he felt someone grab him roughly on the shoulder causing him to drop his books. He swung around to face to perpetrator, only to be face to face with Potter.

"What did you do to her?" Harry inquired sourly, narrowing his eyes like a hawk on the prowl. Draco sneered at him as he began to pick up his things. Harry stood for a moment, waiting for a response.

"What are you talking about, Potter?" Draco asked in an indignant voice, trying not to be spiteful for Ginny's sake.

"Oh Gee, let me think. What did you do to _Ginny_?" Harry spat, backing away as though he thought nothing of Draco whatsoever.

"I didn't do anything to her. I haven't the foggiest what is going on." Draco answered in a quiet voice.

"Malfoy… You had best be careful when it concerns Ginny. If she tells me that you have done anything unrespectable, you will be sorry." Harry stated through gritted teeth as Ginny approached them.

"What is going on?" Ginny asked in a soft yet concerned voice. Draco glanced up to see who it was but looked away quickly.

"Oh, we were just discussing the Quidditch game next Saturday." Harry answered in a voice altogether different from his tone moments before. Ginny smiled at his politeness and glanced around to discover that Draco slipped away unnoticed from the pair of them. Draco darted swiftly through the corridor and bounded up the steep ladder to the Divination room a few minutes early. The room was extravagantly decorated like a gypsy resided in the vicinity; colored scarves were draped around all the furniture and the aroma of sandalwood incense burned strongly. Draco seated himself in his usual spot in the back on the cloudy room, noticing that Professor Trewlaney was digging around the supply closet.

"Maybe she'll lock herself in there and then the class will be canceled." Draco whispered to himself as he began sorting through his bag for his essay on the phoniness of Muggle crystal balls. A few minutes later, Trewlaney came out of the closet with a strange brass machine in her hands. It looked very similar to a muggle popcorn machine, yet instead of popcorn the contents were small metallic orbs. Trewlaney clucked strangely when Draco scoffed at the machine.

"Dubious, Draco? Oh, I am sure you will especially like today's lesson." She stated in a raspy voice as she set the contraption down on a stool in the center of the room. She smiled to herself about some secret thought and commenced to light candles with a flick of her wand. Draco jotted down a few last minutes touches to his homework when students began to shuffle into the classroom.

"Students, turn in your homework and get ready for today's lesson"

Draco set his expensive peacock feathered quill down gently and ambled over to Trawlaney's desk to turn in his paper. She saw him approaching her desk and grinned strangely. He set his parchment down when she called his name softly.

"Yes, Professor?" He answered quietly in return, observing that her magenta robe had little moons and stars printed on the material.

"I want you to help me demonstrate the Quazar. It gives fortunes to those who can activate it precisely and I hear that your wand work is far superior." She replied in a misty voice as though she were reciting an ancient prophecy . She chortled when Draco looked at her like she was a loon escaped from St. Mungo's.

"Dear, Draco. I am referring to that." She pointed at the popcorn machine in a matter-of-factly manner. "Now if you would, take out your wand and assist me in activating it."

For quite some time, Draco stood next to his professor in the front of the room with his wand clutched in his left hand. She babble on and on about what the machine was and what it did, but Draco didn't bother to listen . So what she called his name in a very shrill tone, he hadn't a clue what to do. All of the students were starring at them, especially hufflepuff girls. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Draco, Point your wand at the Quazar. Then when it is activated, you are going to open the door and pull out a ramkles." Trawlaney ordered, stepping back a few feet. Draco did as he was instructed, flitting his wand carefully. Suddenly, the whole contrivance lit up, causing the students to gasp and Trawlaney to shriek excitedly.

"Have I br-roken itt…" Draco stuttered, receding away from the machine with a horrified look.

"Heavens!! Take one of the ramkles out before it deactivates!!" She yelped whilst shoving Draco towards the device. He cautiously opened the door and scooped one of the minuscule trinkets out of the lot. It was cool against his hand and he was enchanted by the metallic coloring it gave his reflection. Suddenly, the talisman burst into pieces and a infinitesimal bit of parchment lay rolled up on the palm of his hand.

"Read it, Draco." Trawlaney urged in a whisper when Draco seemed too timid to do anything but gawk. He carefully uncurled the paper and read his fortune:

_The sun shines brightly for you, with auburn hair you need not woo_

_Your love will bloom like a rose, overcoming all the winter snows_

_But beware the morning dew, when your true love is taken from you._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Dearest Diary,_

_I cannot lie to you a minute longer. I haven't been honest with you at all!! And I feel that honesty is something you must always strive to be. I think I am in love…No, I know that I am in love. I dare not write his name down though. I fear that he would discover my affections and become repulsed by my very presence._

The frosty courtyard adjacent to the library was the quite sanctuary Ginny sought in order to write in her diary that chilly morning. Her class, Herbology, had been canceled on account of the unexpected winter frost the previous night. So after being dismissed for the morning, Ginny secretly slipped away from her group of friends to discover one of her favorite spots to be alone was vacant.

Sighing from arduous thoughts pressing against her temples, she stopped to admire the crystal clear blue skies and virgin snowfall on the cobbled pathway to the gardens. From time to time, an owl soaring swiftly to and from the owlery with a parcel could be seen in route. She giggled when she spotted Pigwidgeon flapping with all his might due to an exceptionally blusterous package attached to his talons. Ginny was certain her Mum had sent sweaters and matching scarves for Ron and herself after receiving Ginny's owl last night about the cold front that was die to strike.

Ginny took out Draco's handkerchief and etched his initials with her finger gently. She would have to return it next time they met, but she felt a reluctance to part with an object that had become so sentimental. She placed the handkerchief behind the page she had been writing on, and proceeded to trace his initials into her diary when she was interrupted.

"Ginny, what are you up to? Doing some homework, no doubt. I am just on my way to the gardens to lend Professor Sprout some aid in thawing the plants." Hermione's shrill voice sounded, as she precisely rearranged her cobalt blue scarf and a loose strand of hair. Ginny slammed the diary shut, causing the handkerchief to fall out of the book on the frosted ground.

"Oh, yes. Homework will pile up on you if you don't do it right away." Ginny chirped, giggling nervously and fanning herself with her quill. Hermione's eyes narrowed instantly onto the handkerchief, and she scooped it up before Ginny could react.

"What is this?" Hermione inquired while inspecting the cloth as though it were a scientific experiment. She made a small squeak when she read the embroidered initials in black silk thread and dropped it as quickly as she had picked it up.

"Draco? Why do you have Draco's handkerchief?" Hermione's left eyebrow arched quite tall when her curiosity got the better of her and her deep chestnut brown eyes pierced for answers.

"Oh, He forgot it in my last class. I found it and am going to return it next time I see him." She answered quietly, snatching the precious article from Hermione quickly and stuffing it into her cloak pocket.

"Didn't you have Herbology this morning? And it was excused so you probably didn't even go to the greenhouse. Plus, I know for a fact that Draco doesn't have Herbology until Wednesday, because he has it with the Gryffindors. So he hasn't been in the gardens any this week. And if you did find it in Herbology, why didn't you just give it to Professor Sprout?" Hermione questioned in one breath, keeping tally of the novice investigation in her head. Ginny sputtered out a simple answer sounding somewhat like 'found in Potions..' and gathered her rucksack to depart from the courtyard in search of another crook she could resume her writing. Once Ginny reached the owlery, she sighed from relief that Hermione had not followed her with another batch of questions that were none of her business. If she wasn't a bit more cautious, someone was going figure out her feelings for Draco. Ginny gingerly tore a page of her diary out, scratched a note to Draco on it with one of her calligraphy quills. She took out of cauldron cake and gave it to one her favorite barn owls

"I would really be grateful if you would wait for a response." She cooed gently to the bird while tying the parcel on. He hooted affirmatively and took off in a huff of feathers to deliver the mail.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

When an immense brown owl flew into the Transfiguration hall later that day and dropped a letter on Draco's head, he snatched it greedily. Professor McGonagall gave him one of her beady-eyed glares when she noticed the owl was waiting for a response, hovering the classroom in search of snack. Then he cradled the small letter from _her_ as though he had just received a large sum of money. He opened it after a few moments to read what she had written:

_Malfoy,_

_I would appreciate it if you would inform me as to whether or not we will be meeting tonight._

_Ginny_

Draco scoffed inadvertently at her letter, wondering why she might inquire such a thing. Perhaps she was going to make plans with _P_otter. Draco looked up from the letter and saw Potter sitting in the front row with a stupid Defense Against the Dark Arts book. He seethed from the thought of him in his dorm room trying to deal with a broken heart while the pair of them might be out on a broom ride or snogging in the Astronomy Tower. He took a sheet of parchment out of his satchel violently and scribbled a retort back. He tossed the letter into the air and the owl grabbed it clumsily, almost losing his balance in the air.

"Mr. Malfoy. From now on, I would suggest you have your mail sent to your dorm." McGonagall scolded softly before going back to her issue of Witches' Weekly that she was reading secretly behind a Transfiguration textbook. The classroom was quiet for moderate period of time until Draco noticed Granger attempting to pass a note to Weasley. She chucked the parchment towards Weasley, but it bounced off of Seamus's head and landed on Draco's desk. Hermione squealed as loudly as she could without attracting the attention of McGonagall but Draco ignored her. He opened the correspondence and read the letter:

_Ron,_

_I must tell you something that I discovered during the morning period. I was on my way to the gardens and I saw Ginny in the courtyard next the Greenhouse. She had this handkerchief and she was acting so strange. She held it like it was some sort of precious gem. I asked her about it and she got really defensive. The initials on it were DM as in Draco Malfoy. She said he forgot it in his last class but her story made no sense. Ron, I think that Ginny might like Draco._

_Hermione_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Ginny was so exhausted after Care of Magical Creature that her feet carried her up to her dorm miraculously. She planned to changed her robe that had gotten dirty while outside in the snow before going to dinner. Perhaps Draco would meet with her afterwards and they could talk. Thoughts of what they would talk about on their next meeting was what filled Ginny's head all day. She pushed the door open and noticed a small piece of parchment crumpled on her bed. She picked it up and smoothed it out before reading:

_Weasley_

_As far as I am concerned, our meetings are over. I don't want to waste my time with the likes of you. But here's an idea: Potter is drooling all over you, waiting for a chance to 'mentor' you. And I hear the Astronomy Tower is open at night._

_Malfoy_

Blinded by her tears, she groped about the closet for her cloak and after finding it, tumbled out of the Gryffindor Tower. She was certain that Draco was in the library because he was avoiding her, like he had for some time. She was going to give him his letter back and end their "relationship" once and for all. She heard her mother's voice in her head saying ' All the Malfoy are a bad lot. Never trust any of them, Ginny.' But there was something in her heart that pleaded with her not to ever give up on Draco.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

He sat in the back of the library with his head in his hands. He was the most moronic, stupid, dimwitted person that ever existed. He had discovered there was a possibility after all that Ginny might like him and he had let his temper ruin any chance he might have had. He was certain that she would never speak to him again and he had not even gotten the opportunity to confess to her his feelings. The letter that he had written her was so stupid; he was jealous and angry. He didn't want to hurt her because he couldn't live without her.

His temper flared when he heard footsteps coming towards him. It didn't matter who it was; he was going to let them have it. He gasped when saw that it was Ginny, tears streaming down her perfect face.

"Malfoy…how dare you send me this rubbage!" Ginny cried, throwing the parchment at Draco, " I never ever want to speak to you again. If you so much as look in my direction, you will be sorry." Her absolute despair and sorrow instantly transformed into a rage she couldn't not holdback, her brown eyes becoming fiery and cold. Draco looked away from her, ashamed that he had caused this with his own shortcomings.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." He whispered softly.

"What?! You're sorry!? You mean for calling me a trollop in so many words!!? Or perhaps for avoiding me when I needed you? Is that why you are sorry??" She asked fiercely, a few tears escaping from her eyes.

"I am sorry that I hurt you. It was an accident." He answered quietly, daring to look at her. She was a sight that broke his heart. She looked so confused and pained, tears spilling from her beautiful eyes. Why oh why had he sent that reply to her?

"An accident? Malfoy, you are a liar!" She yelled at him in a shrill voice, her infamous temper rising quickly.

"Ginny, I'm not lying!" He shouted, getting up from his chair. She backed away from him, her anger turning back in pain and fear of him.

"Then why did you send that awful letter to me?! Why have you been avoiding me?! I must really have been awful company all this time." She whimpered as she tried desperately to wipe her rogue tears away, "I try so hard to be something more that just a _Weasley.._I want to be seen as me…but you have never even taken the time to look." He inched towards her and handed her one of his handkerchiefs. She looked at it and started weeping into her hands silently. Draco opened his mouth with the words of his absolute adoration of her on the tip of his tongue.

"Just tell me one thing and I will leave you alone forever.. Why did you write that letter when I thought we were friends?" She asked in a faint voice, brushing a few scarlet curls out of her face.

"Because I was jealous." He stated, causing her to look up at him with a very serious expression.

"What? Jealous of who…me?" He shook his head slowly and stepped forward to take her hand.

"I was jealous of Potter." She started to interrupt him but he held up his hand so she would let him finish.

"Ginny….I have been keeping a secret from you. And I have wanted to tell you for the longest time……….I love you. You couldn't possibly know how much I love you. I was the one who sent you the anonymous letter and that stupid bracelet. And when I got that note from you saying that you cared about someone else…oh god…" He paused for a moment, covering his eyes. "I died. I thought for certain that you fancied Potter. And I became jealous. I am so sorry that I sent you such a horrible letter. I hope that you can forgive me someday, Ginny…Because I will never forgive myself."

And with that, he departed before Ginny could react. She stood for a moment absorbing everything he had just expressed. He had loved her all this time, when she thought he didn't even think of her as a friend. He was the one who had sent that love letter, and all this time she thought it was Harry. Without a minute hesitation she dashed after him, running as fast as her feet would carry her. She spotted him walking slowly down the History of Magic aisle.

"Draco!!" She called out, desperate to catch him. He spun around at the sound of her voice, a voice that he would never forget even when all other memories had slipped away.

"Ginny..."

After running at top speed, she closed the distance between them by leaning up and softly kissing his lips.

"I love you too." She whispered into his ear and he gently kissed her tears away.


	9. Changes

_A special thanks to all reviewers! Your comments are all very important to me! I am quite sorry that this update took such a long time. If you have any comments or ideas, please feel free to email me! I would love to hear from you._

Charmed

By Terra Rose

Chapter Nine

A few weeks later…

Dearest Diary,

If I could write on paper how I feel at this very moment, there would never be enough parchment to contain my emotions. He has captured my heart with his deep gray eyes…he has stirred my soul with his soft whispers of love. My Draco…I could utter it a million times and not tire of hearing his name escape my lips. I feel like running to the far reaches of the world and shouting for joy. I could dance on the stars, glide across the heavens, and fall asleep in the clouds thinking of my love. I am writing this now so that if years from now, I should ever forget what love feels like... I can read this and remember. Remember being in love with Draco.

Ginny's pen faltered when a pair of soft cool hands covered her eyes.

"Guess Who..." A husky voice whispered into her ear before revealing that it was he, the very Slytherin that had enamored her heart. He stood before her with a sweet grin on his lips, his sleek hair falling into his azure eyes. Her startled expression transformed quickly into a bright smile as she took his hands into her own.  
"Draco." She whispered softly, giving him a delicate kiss on the cheek. Blushing, he seated himself next to her and entwined his fingers with hers gently. They sat for a few moments in silence enjoying each other's company in the quiet courtyard. Draco tugged at Ginny's hair playfully before taking a small box out of his cloak pocket.

"I have something for you." He stated, placing the parcel in her hands. She looked at him questioningly but began to open the present when he beckoned her to do so. The petite box was black with a silver bow tied about it. She carefully untied the ribbon and opened the box to reveal a silver necklace. The charm was enchanting; a fiery heart adorned with rubies and amber intertwined by an emerald serpent.

"It was my Grandmother's. I wanted you to have it," he explained, caressing her cheek softly. Ginny gazed at the gift in disbelief, her cheeks becoming flushed. It was such a moving gesture that she felt tears forming in her eyes. Draco noticed this immediately, having been around Ginny when she was crying on several occasions.

"Ginny, Darling. Are you alright?" He asked, taking hold of her chin gently when a tear finally spilt from her eye and strolled down her soft cheek.

"I'm so sorry…It is just that I can't accept this. It is far too precious a gift to be given to me." She explained, handing him the box. He grinned at this and took the necklace out of the box.

"Is that the only problem? This is for you, my love. Although…it is not exquisite enough for you. There is not a gift I could give you that is precious enough to express how I care for you." He said this as he moved her carmine curls aside and placed the necklace about her neck. He kissed her collarbone sweetly after fastening the charm and fixing her hair. She touched Draco's cheek tenderly, remembering times when they had been enemies. It made her laugh to think of herself and Draco squabbling in the corridor over trivial matters, when sometime later they would be in love with each other. Just as the two of them where about to kiss, McGonagall interrupted. She seemed very flustered and quite annoyed as she sauntered out into the courtyard, her black scholarly cloak flapping behind her.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am sorry to interrupt, but I must ask that you come with me immediately."

_

* * *

_

"My son has been _instructed_ to associate with this Weasley child! What sort of school is this anyways!" A shrill feminine voice sounded from within the headmaster's office. Draco heard the familiar sound of his mother's voice as he and McGonagall approached the door. He knew it was her immediately when they entered the room for her perfume filled the air so strongly that he felt as though they had entered a gas chamber.

"Draco, Darling!" Narcissa Malfoy stood up and embraced her son. Startled by the display of affection, Draco awkwardly hugged her back. Narcissa was, as always, dressed elegantly in a navy blue designer robe with her extravagant dragon hide heels and matching purse; her pale blond hair was done in an intricate French bun. Her very demeanor screamed snobby pureblood.

"Mum…what are you doing here?" Draco inquired with a scowl, sitting in one of thechairs in front of the headmaster's desk. It was not in his parent's nature to ever come to visit him. She leered at him with her painted red lips and took out a letter from within her purse.

"I was just recently informed that the Headmaster has been forcing you to spend your spare time with that dreadful Weasley girl." She announced in an even more shrill tone as she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief dramatically. Draco was about to interject on Ginny's behalf when Dumbledore began to speak.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I offered _mentoring_ a younger student to your son as an option for punishment. He was to be expelled otherwise, according to School policy." Dumbledore explained this calmly from behind his desk with a sincere smile. Draco looked up at the wise old man and thought for certain the Headmaster had winked at him. Narcissa scoffed at the statement before throwing her handkerchief into the air.

"Balderdash is what I call this situation…rubbish! Absolute rubbish!" She exclaimed this in a not so shrill growl causing her neat bun to come undone. McGonagall rolled her eyes from her position by the door, and Dumbledore continued to smile at the clearly perturbed woman. Narcissa brushed a few hairs out of her face and recollected herself; she took in a deep breath and then proceeded to smile at the headmaster insincerely.

"Headmaster, I am quite sorry but I simply cannot allow my son to be involved with…those kinds of people. It is just not done. He has a name and reputation to protect. The Malfoy name is far too precious to us to be blemished by an association with…well, impoverished people." She said the last part in a whisper as though it would make it less impolite if it was not spoken loudly. "Perhaps he could mentor a Slytherin underclassman. I am acquainted with several mothers who have first year Slytherins…" She rambled on for a few more moments about pureblood and how social standing was everything nowadays. Dumbledore nodded politely, even offering her a lemon drop which she declined with a sneer.

"I am sorry to hear that you do not approve of the mentoring. They were making such progress. But I certainly do not want to cause family problems. Draco has more than fulfilled his duties as mentor and I will not ask him to involve himself with Ms. Weasley any longer." He said all of this knowing that it would not help to argue with the woman any longer; he had dealt with his share of Pureblooded snobs. Narcissa smiled charmingly and clapped her gloved hands together in victory.

"Splendid! Then there is no issue to further discuss." Narcissa began to gather her belongings when Draco stood up defiantly.

"Headmaster, I believe that I should continue to mentor Ginny. She has made such a difference in my life and I feel that it would detrimental to both of us to discontinue our meetings." Draco looked the headmaster in the eye, desperate to prevent losing his valuable time with Ginny. Narcissa became quite angry at Draco's boldness, and after picking her expensive dragon hide purse up off the carpet, she yanked her son roughly by the collar out of the room.

"Good Day to you, Headmaster!" She called out in her shrill voice as they departed from the room in a rush.

"Walk me to the front hall, Draco. I want to have a word with you." She commanded, taking out a small compact to powder her nose.

As they walked together towards the front entrance, his mother sighed angrily. Draco glanced at her nonchalantly and noticed something odd on her arm. At first he thought nothing of it until he realized what it was: the dark mark of You-Know-Who. Now he had lost both of his parents to the most evil individual known to the wizarding world, Lord Voldemort.

_

* * *

_

Later in the day, Ginny found herself in Transfiguration unable to concentrate on the lesson once again. McGonagall was at the front of the class demonstrating the proper procedure to alter simple physical features. It had been a lesson plan that Ginny had been looking forward to for several weeks, yet she had not heard a single word of the lecture. While McGonagall proceeded to change her own hair color with a flick of the wrist and a simple incantation, Ginny's thoughts dwelt on the small slip of parchment Draco had handed her earlier between classes in the corridor.

Meet me in the library by the restricted section before dinner.

It was not the note itself that had Ginny's mind occupied, but the horrid expression Draco had on his face when he slipped the parchment into her hand. She had never before seen him look so distraught, his beautiful eyes opaque and looking like murky puddles of gray. He had uttered her name in the softest whisper before continuing to his own class. His voice still echoed in her mind, its melancholy sounding like a bell. She carefully touched the charm around her neck, the emeralds from the serpent cool against her finger. It reminded her of something she had seen before yet she could not place where. She put her thoughts aside quickly when the bell rang and it was time to meet Draco in the library. She swiftly gathered her belongings, hearing the students murmuring something about McGonagall being a blonde, and dashed out the room as fast as her feet would carry her. She reached the doors of the library and slipped inside quickly. Madame Pince looked up from her desk when Ginny entered and greeted her warmly.

"Good Evening, Madame Pince. I am just here to find a book before Dinner." Ginny explained falsely, hoping to buy Draco and herself a few minutes to talk. Madame Pince nodded with a proud smile and went back to her work. Ginny's feet carried her down the transfiguration isle and towards the restricted section where she spotted Draco standing there patiently waiting for her. He looked up as she walked towards him and he smiled weakly. She raced forward and embraced him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Draco, I was so worried when you gave me that note. What's going on?" She asked, taking his hands in her own. He looked at her for a moment with a sad expression painted on his face.

"Ginny, darling. I am so sorry that I have to do this but… I can't see you anymore." He choked the last part out, turning away from her. Ginny stood for a few minutes trying to understand what he had just said.

"You can't see me anymore? I don't understand, Draco." She stuttered, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

"There is nothing to understand…I just can't-" he stopped talking, fearing that he might break down. There were so many emotions that he was experiencing and it became overwhelming. She noticed this hesitation and began to realize that there was more to the story than meets the eye.

"No. I don't believe you. Please tell me what is the matter." She pleaded while touching his face gently. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, his pained expression disappearing. Then he nodded, knowing that she deserved to be aware of the truth.

"Earlier, when McGonagall came to get me in the courtyard, it was because my mother was in Dumbledore's office. My mother does not want me to associate with you any longer. She had Dumbledore discontinue our meetings. She has forbidden me to speak to you." Draco explained, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Oh, I guess I do understand. You are embarrassed of me because my family is poor." She turned away from him and glanced down at the dreadful brown shoes she was wearing; she compared her footwear to Draco's shiny black shoes and felt ashamed.

"No! It isn't anything like that. I am just very afraid, Ginny." He exclaimed, encircling his arms around her protectively.

"Afraid? What are you afraid of?" She inquired looking up into his eyes with a puzzled expression.

"Of…You-know-who. He sent my mother to beckon me to join his death eaters after graduation. He sent my own mother to threaten me." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Pansy owled my mother a few days ago and told her that you and I have been spending a lot of time together. Dumbledore told her about the whole mentoring situation and she made a scene about how different our families are. But the truth is, she says that your parents are too close to Dumbledore and that I must stay away from you. God, Ginny. This is getting too serious for me to handle. I cannot put you in that kind of danger. If You-know-Who finds out about us…he'll use you to get to me. If anything happened to you…I would kill the person who was responsible and anyone that got in the way." He shuddered with anger, knowing at that moment that he would do anything in his power to protect Ginny. Ginny remained in his warm embrace, dwelling on his words.

"Your mum is afraid that Dumbledore will find out about You-know-who's plans to have you join his death eaters? She thinks that Dumbledore will attempt to persuade you against joining. She doesn't know that you don't need to be persuaded. " She speculated in a soft voice and he nodded his head sadly.

"So now you understand why we can't be together. I wish that it didn't have to be this way but I have to protect you." He whispered despondently.

"But no one knows that we are together. We could simply keep it that way…and just continue to meet every night." She offered hopefully but he shook his head in despair.

"My mother put an end to that. Dumbledore is not having me mentor you any longer. We have no place to go to be together. And Mother has all of the Slytherins watching me closely." After he spoke, an idea popped into her head. There was a place that they could go. The magical room they had used to hold meetings for Dumbledore's Army. When Umbridge had been the Headmaster, they were forced to meet in secret. But now that she was gone, they had no need for secrecy. Dumbledore allowed them to meet in an empty classroom. Perhaps it was time to put the Room of Requirement to use.

"I know a place we can meet. We will just have to keep everything a secret."

_

* * *

_

She pulled the silky dress onto her shoulders, and rearranged her pearls. The girls bustled into the room with white garden roses to put in her auburn hair. She touched each of them affectionately with gloved hands; her angels all had golden hair like his. Her cheeks flushed when he called her name from the door and the girls shooed him away.

"Honestly, Papa! You have been married for years and you are still are always dying to see Mum." The eldest replied as she positioned herself by the door.

"I want to see her…my beautiful wife! The love of my life!" He shouted, banging on the door loudly and frightening the house elves. The girls giggled when she was finally ready and the door slowly opened. He would be wearing a black suit, his hair brushed neatly, and a white rose fastened to his collar. She shivered thinking of his handsome smile and the touch of his hand on her face. She turned around from the vanity to see him, her only true love, only to be greeted by the grinning face of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Ginny awoke in sobs as she had so many times before. Her roommates had become so accustomed to Ginny's nightmares that they didn't even stir from their slumber. Ginny clutched her blankets and cried quietly into her coverlet. She remembered when she was younger, whenever a nightmare awoke her; Charlie always came into her room. He would investigate each crevice of the room for possible monsters before tucking back her into her covers. _"I'll stay with you and scare away any monsters that dare come in here, ok Gin-Gin?"_ He would say as he fetched her teddy bear from the floor and positioned himself by the door in the old rocking chair. She wished more than anything that he was there with her now to frighten away her worst nightmare of all.


	10. The Royal Pawn

Charmed

Chapter 10

By Terra Rose

The Malfoy Manor had been renowned throughout the wizarding community in Great Britain because of the extravagance in which it was built, furnished, and maintained. It was rumored that there were at least seven gardens surrounding the Mansion, along with an extraordinary terrace about the establishment. It was whispered that there were at least 50 separate rooms not counting the infamous dungeons with secret passages connecting several nearby villages to the property. Perhaps it was the prominence of the estate that attracted the Dark Lord to it. He had moved his forces to the Manor with plans that it could serve as their base in the war that was soon to come.

There was an eerie fog circling the notorious estate on the evening that he gathered his most faithful followers together in the drawing room of the Malfoy Manor. As the mist swirled about outside the house, his notorious hooded Death Eaters assembled and prepared to hear their master's wishes. From a far corner in the room near the fireplace where a massive armchair resided, they all heard a hiss that sounded much like 'silence'. The chatter from moments ago ceased instantly and the Dark Lord cackled viciously at the thought of his minions fearing his every word.

"I have asked you all to come here with the expectation that you would each deliver to me good news." He began, his voice sounding mellifluous as an angel. The Death Eaters listened with great attentiveness, fearing that they might miss a word and receive debasement for such an offence.

"Narcissa. Prey tell me what the word is on my most eager follower, young Draco." He inquired from his seat by the fire. Even without looking at him, she began to quiver inside her black cloak.

"M-my lord, there were a few complications." She started, stepping closer to his armchair.

"Complications? Explain this rubbish." He commanded in an ever so soft tone, yet striking fear in the pale-haired woman.

"Dumbledore.. He is interfering in our plans. He has been trying to soften the boy by having him mentor the Weasley's youngest child. Draco appeared to have grown quite fond of her. I forbade him to associate with her in fear that he would dispel information to her. I fear that the headmaster has swayed Draco to their side." Narcissa explained slowly, hoping that her words would not anger her master. On the contrary, he was quite intrigued by the account.

"The old fool! He cannot hope to sway someone with such great dark potential that Draco possesses. This Weasley child, she may be more useful than I had imagined. It seems that there is more than one angle to her involvement in my plan. It appears that she is the weakness to both Harry Potter and Draco."

Narcissa stood for a moment in confusion. She was quite unaware of what Harry Potter had to do with her son. The Dark Lord cackled once more, causing all of his followers to jump in fright.

"Harry Potter is in love with the Weasley girl and attachment of any type is a weakness in this war. I had already begun to manipulate her in my favor. And now it seems that she has transformed from a mere pawn on my chessboard into the royal queen herself. I will draw Draco into my forces and bring Potter to his knees with that little girl."

_

* * *

_

The velvet skies were dusted with stars that echoed the future in their glimmering orbs and the clear waters of the lake reflected the dazzling moon as it rose in the sky. The students of Hogwarts were making their way to their respected dormitories to insure that they were there before curfew. And just outside the Fat Lady's portrait, two students stood in each others presence with love shining in their eyes. Years from now, they would hold each other in an embrace and remember their budding romance blooming like a wild rose that grows without seed nor pot.

"Just one more." Draco requested in the sweetest voice he could muster, his crystal eyes twinkling like the stars in the evening sky. Ginny took one look at his charming face and she felt her knees go weak. She giggled before granting his wish; she gently kissed him on the lips. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, entwining his fingers in her auburn hair. He noticed that she was trembling but assumed that she was just a bit cold due to the autumn chill that had sauntered upon the Hogwarts grounds.

"Draco…I have to go." She whined, pulling away from him reluctantly. He sighed sadly and nodded.

"Ok, love. I'm sorry." He said, cupping her face for a moment. " I will see you tomorrow. Sleep well, darling."

Ginny gave the Fat Lady the password and went into the Gryffindor common room after her Slytherin boyfriend departed. She went directly to her favorite arm chair right by the fire and pulled out a book to read. She recalled fondly that reading had become a haven for her, growing up in such a chaotic household. Whenever her mum would start in on the twins regarding their practical jokes or yell at her dad about the garden gnomes, she would meander up to her room and pull one of her favorites from the bookshelf.

"I think that it is wonderful that my love for books has rubbed off on somebody." Hermione's voice sounded from the entrance of the common room, interrupting Ginny's quiet reading environment. Ginny looked up from her brand new book on Werewolves, one that would make Professor Lupin quite proud. Hermione stood before her with her usual bright smile shining an extra 100 watts. Ginny was certain that Hermione's new boyfriend was the cause of her gleefulness. She was dressed trimly with a plum outer robe draped on her shoulders and her bushy brown hair fell just below her shoulder blades.

"Hello, Hermione." Ginny greeted, "Harry and Ron still haven't begun studying for N.E.W.T.S. yet?" Hermione nodded, sitting in the arm chair opposite from Ginny and taking out some coursework of her own.

"You know, I think that if you asked Ron to study with you _privately_, he would be quite interested." Ginny suggested with a giggle. Hermione scowled at Ginny to hide her embarrassed blush and threw one of the pillows from the chair at her.

"Hey! No need to get hostile. Where are they anyways? They are usually in here about now to ruin my peace and quiet." Ginny inquired in a curious purr. She loved to embarrass Hermione because it was hard to find something that she was actually sensitive about.

"They have detention with Snape. They got into a spat with some of the Slytherins during Potions." Hermione explained, pulling her bushy brown hair into a ponytail, "They actually started shooting hexes at each other till someone's cauldron got hit and exploded all over Snape's desk. He was absolutely livid…I have never seen his face become so red."

Ginny laughed at the thought of Harry and Ron shooting hexes from behind a desk at the lot of surly Slytherins, Professor Snape screeching like a woman about his precious potions, and the rest of the class shouting and laughing at the scene before them. After a moment of silence, Ginny noticed that Hermione was looking at her questioningly.

"Ginny? Where did you get that necklace? It's gorgeous!" Hermione squealed, leaping from her chair and taking the charm in her hands to investigate. Ginny tittered nervously as Hermione touched the emeralds and rubies with amazement. She felt dim-witted; she should have concealed the necklace so no one would notice it's extravagance.

"This in one of those binding pendants. I have actually read about them. They are very expensive." Hermione explained as she went to her satchel to get a book. She pulled a massive text out and began to flip through the pages. After finding the correct page, she handed it to Ginny. There was a large picture of the charm on Ginny's necklace and a script:

Souls are entwined and hearts are forever bound by the selflessness that love offers us all. The Celtic legend of hearts entwined forever throughout time comes to life in the pendant of Keltianos. The pendants were created more than 2000 years ago by several different clans throughout what is modern Great Britain today; one of the creators being the clan of Keltianos. The bestowing of the pendant to another was a symbol of binding true love uniting clans. Several centuries ago, wizard and witches began to give the pendant to those whom they wished to bind their essence to. Although they are usually passed down through families, not many have these precious pendants in this day and age for they have been destroyed because of their peculiar powers. If one is given the pendant out of true love, a part of the giver's essence is captured and held inside the pendant serving as a protective barrier to the one wearing the pendant. Dark wizards throughout have sought these pendants and destroyed them because of this. There are only about 12 left in the wizarding world, however the location of several of the pendants are unknown.

Ginny closed the book slowly and handed it back to Hermione with a dazed expression on her face. Draco had given a charmed necklace, a soul binding locket, a protective pendant, a family heirloom…it was more than she could take in.

"Who gave this to you?" Hermione inquired while inspecting the jewel once again, causing Ginny to blush profusely.

"It was Harry, wasn't it? It is just like him to want to protect you like this. And I know he loves you more than anything. I bet that since his family is pureblooded, his father had it in the family and left it for him. That is so sweet. Did he explain what it meant to you?" Hermione said all of this in one breath. Ginny shook her head, worried that the necklace was going to become her undoing. If she didn't tell Hermione who it was from, Hermione would ask Harry about it.

"Hermione…Harry didn't give me the necklace. Someone else gave it to me." Ginny began in a quivering voice, sounding much like a mouse does when cornered by a cat. Hermione arched her eyes brows in question and set her spectacles down in her lap.

"If Harry didn't give the pendant of _Keltianos _to you, who did?" she asked this with the curiosity burning in her eyes like the embers ablaze in the grate before them. Ginny turned away from her intelligent friend and gazed at the fire as though the fire itself could tell her all the answers she sought.

"It was someone that cares about me…I just can't talk about it right now." Ginny attempted to explain, but she realized it was no use when she noticed Hermione was grinning at her.

"I know that being in love is very embarrassing at times. But you are going to have to tell everyone about you and Harry eventually. But I promise to keep it a secret as long as you are still uncomfortable, ok?"

_

* * *

_

The days were getting shorter as winter neared, the castle getting more drafty as each day went by. He realized that he was shivering when he looked up from the book he was reading to check the time on the side table clock: 1:30 A.M. It was awfully late to still be in the common room, but most Slytherins were know for being night owls. He remembered that during childhood, his own father stayed up most of the night in the study and his mother would whine constantly about being lonely in her gigantic bed.

The Slytherin common room had been deserted for quite some time, but he had been engrossed in a novel and had not noticed the occupancy of the room dwindle to only himself. He sighed and began to gather his belongings, hoping that he would not disturb his roommates by coming into the room so late. The crackle of the fire distracted him for a brief moment. The flames often reminded him of his Ginny, the way she smiled and danced about with her red curls playing on the breeze. She melted his heart with her very laughter, even when separated by numerous corridors and thick walls of plaster. He placed his hand on the ivory wall next to the hearth and imagined Ginny doing the same. He felt her familiar warmth envelop him, and for a moment he was certain he felt her hand touch his through the wall. The sound of a book toppling from his grasp awoke him from his reverie and he bent to pick it up. A slip of parchment that had been tucked inside had come loose and he pulled it out to see what it contained:

The sun shines brightly for you, with auburn hair you need not woo

Your love will bloom like a rose, overcoming all the winter snows

But beware the morning dew, when your true love is taken from you.

It was the fortune paper he had acquired in Divination, the seemingly bogus fortune that had been a burden on Draco's mind for quite some time. He stuck the paper back in the book violently and shoved the book into his bag. Seeing those words made him very angry and very frightened simultaneously, although he didn't understand the emotions that invaded him. He felt like a secluded beach suddenly invaded by tourists during summer vacation; everything was different and new for him. Having someone in his life that he couldn't live without was very foreign. For years, he had lived for only himself because no one else would. His parents had never cared about him, aside from expecting perfection in regards to his academic life. They often only spoke to him when they inquired about grades or Quidditch matches. But Ginny…she was something he had never experienced in his life. He felt as though she was the playful breeze that beckoned him away from a life of dreary boredom and redundancy. She had become a lighted star upon his darkened path, guiding him away from all of his fears.

Therefore, the fortune revealing ,'…_your true love is taken from you_…', rattled him completely. The protective charm he had given Ginny was a family token, a secret that Grandmere Malfoy had given to him on her deathbed. She told him in a quiet whisper that he would one day give the pendant to a person that shone brighter than all the stars. He knew now that he would do anything to protect Ginny and her sparkle…anything at all.

_

* * *

His voice beckoned her towards the gardens, always was his tone of voice similar to a nocturne. She carefully glided down the stairs of the stone wall and entered the garden. The scent of gardenias and roses filled the air, and she smiled as the sunlight enveloped her. She tenderly touched the tulip petals, letting the memory of the oranges and reds be etched into her mind. He called out to her again and she slowly walked towards the edge of the garden. He stood facing the horizon, watching while the sun began to set. She heard him sigh as the beauty of the colorful sunset was painted across the sky like an artist's pallet. She imagined Michelangelo dipping his paintbrush into the assorted pigments and creating the scene before them. She felt him touch her shoulder with his strong hands and her name escaped his lips a quiet whisper. She blushed and turned away, hoping that he would still say her name in that manner when they were older. _

"Love me forever, Ginny?" She heard him ask as she looked up into his cerulean blue eyes. In an instant, his face transformed before her eyes into the face of a man she would always fear: Tom Marvolo Riddle. He smiled charmingly as her smiling face turned into a face of horrific fear. He wrapped his arms around her, as though they were lovers and she realized as he began to entwine his spider like fingers in her hair, she hadn't the power to move.

"Yes, Sweet Ginny. You are dreaming. But this time, I won't let you wake up as you have in the past." He explained this in a voice that seemed to echo, as though his chest was hollow. She felt the urge to scream until her lungs exploded, yet all she could do was whimper and tremble in his embrace.

"You are mine, dearest girl. I want you to know that you still belong to me. Remember when you did all of those wonderful deeds for me? You are already on the way to being one of my followers." After he said this, she found the courage from within to respond.

"I have never willingly served you. You haven't the power to harm me anymore."

He nodded and continued to stroke her hair with a delicate smile painted on his lips.

"Perhaps, but I will always have the power to reign over you. You wouldn't like it very much if I decided to murder someone you love…like a certain Slytherin? You are all mine, Ginny. You know that now."

* * *

A/N: I have really enjoyed writing this fic and I have adored getting those wonderful reviews. I want to express that I am a writer that needs to be motivated by commentary. I really desire to hear what you think of my writing, so please please please drop me a line!

I have decided to start giving a special thanks to my reviewers:

Madrid- Thank you so much for keeping up with this fic. Your support has been phenomenal!

Lavender Kenobi- I cannot thanks everyone and leave you out. Thanks a lot!

HyperSquishy- I am glad that you think this fic is unique. That was what I was aiming for. As for your question: She will get her memory back but not for quite a while.

FirePrincessofSlytherin16- I am sorry if the story was confusing. I blame it partly on the fact that my dividers were erased and I had no knowledge of that. So I fixed that problem and I hope the story is less confusing. A lot of explanations will be revealed in the next few chapters.

Lacy1- Thank you so much for all of your reviews! You have been such a wonderful reviewer!

swimfan-Thank you thank you thank you! You have been so awesome!

GoldenFawkes- Thank you for your review! In the next few chapters, things will begin to unfold.


	11. Whatever It Takes

Charmed

Chapter 11

By Terra Rose

Ginny asked Harry to meet with her the next day during their free period. While she stood waiting for him she noticed there was a soft hum on the breeze, the kind that causes you to imagine a poor spirit lost on the lull of the wind. The wind was having a good time blowing about the treetops and whisking the newly colored leaves about on a whirlwind ride. It made Ginny remember happier times at the Burrow when she would sit outside her lovely home and daydream as the wind danced about, playing with her red locks and beckoning her to dance about with the leaves. She envied the wind and how it was always carefree and never tied down. As she waited in the open corridor outside the great hall, watching nothing in particular, she let her thoughts shift about like the parts in a clock.

Be strong. Protect Draco at all cost. Do whatever it takes.

She knew that she would have to sleep eventually, for it was becoming evident that she was quite sleep deprived; there were dark circles under her eyes, her skin had taken on a pale wax like hue, and she was ill more than usual. It had been several days since she had gotten a goodnights rest for every time she began dreaming, she would erupt from her sleep absolutely terrified that she would be visited by you-know-who. She was certain that she could not go on much longer.

"Ginny?" Came a faint masculine voice, awaking Ginny from her revere. Before her stood Harry, except he looked entirely different from that last time she had seen him a few days ago. He had on a dark blue designer cloak along with a creamy button down shirt. His usually messy hair was neatly combed and parted to the side. And it seemed that he had bathed in expensive cologne for the entire hall reeked of it. She wanted to giggle very badly at his strange appearance but she held it in out of courtesy.

"H-Harry…you look…different." She managed to say before a tiny giggle escaped. He didn't seem to notice her efforts to stifle a batch of giggles, instead he blushed at her comment.

"You like it? I bought a few new things last weekend on the Hogsmeade trip. Anyways, you wanted to talk to me?" He asked, leaning against the railing of the corridor in an attempt to look casual. It was obvious to Ginny that he felt ridiculous wearing that getup.

"Oh, yes. I wanted to ask you about something." She explained, digging through her rucksack for that bag of licorice wands she usually snacked on during potions, "Why don't we go outside for a bit of a walk, eh?"

They walked out into the autumn sunlight, birds twittering about them along with a few students walking the grounds.

"So, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Harry asked as they neared the lake, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, I wanted to ask you about this." She said, taking out a crumpled issue of Witches Weekly from within her bag and handing it to him. He looked at the magazine for a moment and instantly blushed.

"I was hoping that you hadn't read this."

"Oh, I read it. Hermione showed it to me about a month ago. I wanted to ask you if what you said about me is true." Ginny seated herself by a large oak tree and looked at him in question. Harry's blush continued to grow brighter as red as her hair. He coughed uncomfortably and sat down a few feet away from her.

"Ginny…I do like you. I think that it is quite obvious. But that article was completely made up. All that I told them was that I happened to be thinking of becoming an auror and that my friends at Hogwarts were Ron and Hermione. They asked who I thought had the most talent on the Quidditch team and I told them that it was you. I am really sorry if that article upset you."

"It didn't upset me, Harry. I just wondered why you never…you know, pursued me." She inquired in a nervous whisper, fidgeting with her cloak pocket.

"It is complicated. I wanted to tell you that I fancied you, but I had so many doubts about it. And then when you were ill during that Hogsmeade trip and I acted like an idiot. I didn't think that you would ever talk to me again." He explained, his voice becoming somewhat husky. Ginny wrinkled her nose, thinking about a great many things.

"Harry, I want to date you."

_

* * *

_

He had always wondered why History of Magic had to be so boring. It didn't matter what the lecture was about; the moment Professor Binns opened his translucent mouth, Draco ceased to pay attention. While he sat at the back of the classroom , he pulled his sleeve up and glanced down at the bare skin on his forearm. If he did not do something soon, that patch of flesh would bare the mark of the most evil wizard ever known. The idea of anyone being branded like an animal made him feel nauseous, yet he felt a pang in his heart for his mother. She had not always been there for him, but she had always loved him in her own way.

The second that class was over, Draco darted for the door and swiftly pushed past a few first years busy in discussion. He noticed that Peeves was flying like an airplane singing at the top of his lungs in the corridor ahead. He smirked, always somewhat amused with Peeves and his discourtesy for everyone. He approached the group surrounding the spectacle, hoping to hear what the Poltergeist was singing.

"Potter and Weasley, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Ginny with a baby carriage…that's not all, that's not all.. see there's Harry drinking alcohol!"

Draco stood for a moment, his mind racing with a million thoughts. He quickly backed up from the group in disgust, only to bump into a cluster of Hufflepuff girls who were crying. Once Peeves disappeared into the ceiling, people began gossiping: "I saw them together!", "They were holding hands in the corridor!", " I heard that they have been engaged since last year!", "That's not true, they just got together today!".

Draco pawed his way through the crowd of girls, feeling hot tears forming in his eyes. He could not believe what they were saying. It just wasn't true. It had to just be a bit of gossip. If he were to ask Ginny about it, she would laugh at the ridiculousness and kiss him as a reminder of their love. He found himself racing towards the library with a prayer that she would be in her normal spot. She was notorious for skipping dinner, too engrossed in a book to notice the time. When he reached the library, he nearly ripped the door the off the hinges, frightening a few Gryffindor girls on their way out. Madame Pince came out of the back room with a scowl painted on her face but Draco ignored all of them. He made his way towards Ginny's spot at top speed, wondering what he was going to say if he found her. From yards away, he recognized her red curls; she was curled up in a chair close to the Restricted section with her face buried in her hands. When she heard his approaching footsteps, she looked up, revealing that she had been crying. Draco warily approached, her name a whisper on his lips.

"Draco…" She started before a sob overtook her and she covered her face once again. She felt somewhat foolish for coming to a place that he would know to find her. Kneeling beside her, he took out a handkerchief and began to wipe her tears.

"Why are you crying, love?" He asked softly, pushing a few curls out of her eyes.

"I should have listened to you…we shouldn't be together." She said in a whisper, trying not to look into his deep eyes. She feared that he would look into her eyes and see all the truths that she harbored within.

"You can't mean that. I will protect you, Ginny. It doesn't matter what happens, you will be safe." He said, tenderly cupping her face.

"It isn't that…Things between us just aren't working. I should have agreed with you when you had wanted to separate."

"What are you talking about?" He asked sharply, his expression suddenly unreadable.

"Draco…I want to break up. Your mother was right about us. We don't belong together." She pulled away from him, her face becoming cold. He had never seen her eyes harden the way they did at that moment, almost as though all emotion was absent from them. He shook his head in disbelief.

"You can't be serious…Ginny, I am in love with you. What my mother thinks is obsolete." He took her hand desperately, feeling tears forming in his usually cold and emotionless eyes.

"It is more than your mother's opinion. I-I…have feelings for someone else." She stated, yanking her hand away from him. He stood up and backed away from her in disgust.

"Potter." He growled, banging a fist on a nearby bookshelf aggressively, "So I heard correct…About you and Potter, that is."

"I'm sorry if I led you on. I hope you understand." She got up from her chair and held out her hand to reveal the pendant he had given her. It sparkled in the sunlight streaming in from the nearby window. Draco looked at it for a moment, finally realizing that he was losing Ginny.

"Keep it. I'm sure that you can sell for a pretty penny. I should have know not to get involved with a blood-traitor like you, anyways." He said this before departing as quickly as he had entered.

_

* * *

_

He cursed himself for allowing this; to actually let himself believe he was in love. How often had he thought that it was Ginny who had saved him from a dark fate. He had decided that he would never give in to You-know-who as long as he had Ginny's love. But it turned out that he had never possessed her love, but had pledged his heart to someone that could not reciprocate. He knew that it was immature that he blamed himself but it was impossible to stifle the anger boiling within him toward his stupid heart. He was angry at his heart for loving Ginny without waiver and disregarding his pleas to abandon this hopeless love. It would be far easier to forget about his unhappy love and live a life without any love at all. He was reminded of his childhood when he would cry at night, wondering why he was never good enough for his father. The feeling of rejection was something he could never get over. It stabbed at his heart like a thousand angry daggers and never ceased in tormenting him. He looked down at his forearm once more and decided that he would bare the dark mark if it would make him forget. Make him forget about anything that he used to be and anything that he had loved. He would torture and murder if it would make him numb. It didn't matter if it was the easy way out. It just didn't matter anymore.

_

* * *

_

The word that Harry Potter was finally taken reached everyone's ears, including the Senior Editor of Witches Weekly. She immediately posted the news in the gossip column and the rest of the wizarding community was soon informed that the famous boy- who -lived now had a girlfriend, including You-Know- Who. The odd thing about it was that when Narcissa told him, he erupted into laughter. When someone says the word laughter, you might imagine children giggling in glee or friends joking with each other. But the laughter that echoed throughout the Malfoy Manor was far from any sound you could imagine. It was the laugh of someone who would never understand anything beautiful, never cry for another's pain, never feel that warm ambiance when surrounded by friends and family, nor love another more than oneself. Never.

_

* * *

_

A/N: A special thanks to My Beta, Ari ( Even though she told me she hated me after reading this chapter.) I am sorry it took so long for me to update. The latest installment of Harry Potter left me a bit depressed and discombobulated in regards to my fan fiction. Obviously this fic is completely AU now but that is ok. Thank you to all my reviewers! I write more when I get reviews!

Lacy1: Thank you for being so supportive! Reviews inspire me to write more.

Laina3: You are so sweet! I really appreciate your review!

GoldenFawkes: Your constructive criticism was wonderful and absolutely refreshing. I really appreciate you taking the time to leave me such an in depth review.

FirePrincessofSlytherin16: Thank you so much for leaving me a review! They encourage me to keep writing.

swimfan: I am glad you liked the necklace. It was hard to find the name of it.


	12. A Nights' Rest Will Do You Good

Charmed

Chapter 12

By Terra Rose

Dearest Mother,

I have had a considerable amount of time to think about our last discussion. I have decided that the option you presented to me is the only path suitable for a young man in my position. I would appreciate if you would assist me in making this happen, seeing that I am still in school and quite unable to make arrangements for myself. I would also appreciate a response as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

* * *

It's strange how quickly things change. For example, the wind that had been playful and carefree only a few days before transformed over night into a storm. The wind was malicious and fierce, stinging your skin with spite. There were buckets of rain falling from the sky, thunder to shake the ground like a stampede of Elephants, and lightning to paint an instantaneous masterpiece upon a darkened canvas only to disappear just a quickly. From the window of the Gryffindor common room, a few brave first years looked out while inside the common room and gathered around the hearth to warm their hands, the famous trio sat in their favorite chairs, deep in discussion.

"I have been worried about Ginny. She looks ruddy awful-"

"Ron! That's rude." Hermione stated tartly, looking up from her study planner to give Ron one of her disapproving looks.

"Well, she does. Have you seen the size of those black bags under her eyes? Honestly, I saw her this morning and she looked like she is about to keel over. Mum's left me in charge of Ginny. If she gets ill and I don't do anything, Mum will have my neck!" Ron explained before stuffing a chocolate frog in his mouth. Harry nodded, his eyes clouded over with thought. He had also observed Ginny's state and had noticed her disposition had become less like that of a young witch and more like an abandoned orphan.

"She has seemed a bit…off. But I thought it was probably stress. Those first year N.E.W.T.S. classes can be like jumping into cold water headfirst." Harry said quietly, trying to avoid being overheard by the other occupants in the common room. Hermione nodded, setting her spectacles down atop her Potions textbook.

"I quite agree that Ginny has lost her normal luster, but perhaps we shouldn't make a fuss about it. I hate it when people fret about my health. It irritates me to no end, actually." Hermione commented in a loud whisper, pulling a quill from out of nowhere to begin her Potions Essay.

"I thought that you liked me to pamper you when you are out of sorts, Hermykins." Ron inquired with a smirk, brushing her leg playfully. She smiled at him brightly, a deep crimson blush on her cheeks.

"Well…urm…I didn't mean you, Ronnipuss." Hermione said softly before kissing him.

"Gross, you guys! Will you stop snogging and get back to the topic at hand!" Harry insisted, trying to pull his two lovebird friends out of the clouds. They separated almost immediately, both quite flushed with embarrassment. Ron cleared his throat and turned to face Harry.

"Oh, right. As I was saying, Ginny is in an awful state and I just can't stand by and watch her drive herself into the ground. She looks like she hasn't slept a wink all week. Something must be done at once!" Ron announced, trying his best to sound as concerned as he had been a few moments before.

"Wait a minute! I have an idea…Just leave it to me, alright." Hermione said after a moment of thought and dashed up to her dorm without saying another word.

"Sometimes I think she really is mental."

_

* * *

_

Ginny glanced down at her watch and with a sigh began to gather her things. She had been in the library for hours, trying to decipher a single Arithmancy problem in vain. If she stayed there any longer, Madame Pince would lock up the library and she would have to stay the night among the books.

Just as she hadreturned a few library books back to the shelve, she heard a quiet shuffle of feet approach her. She slowly turned around, to reveal Pansy Parkinson standing in front of her. She had her hair done up in a stylish bun with a coral hairpin along with bright red lipstick to magnify already blowfish-like lips. Ginny scoffed at her, returning to the table to gather the rest of her things. Pansy followed, a smirk on her crimson lips.

"What do you want, Pansy?" Ginny asked, the animosity she felt towards the girl evident in every syllable.

"Where's your little boyfriend _Harry, _was it?" Pansy inquired in a trite giggle, " Last time I checked, you were snogging Draco in the library. Now everyone is saying that you and Potter are an item."

"What's your point? What I do is none of your business." Ginny barked back, pulling her rucksack on her shoulders. She began to leave when Pansy stepped in front of her and hit her books to the floor.

"Bloody Hell!You've becomea basket case!" Ginny shrieked loudly, as she bent down to pick up her books. She wanted nothing more than lace into Pansy, but she knew that she had a reputation to protect now that the press was so interested in her.

"Is there a problem, Ginny?" Madame Pince's voice sounded out of nowhere. The Librarian herself stuck her head out from behind the nearby bookshelf to investigate. She looked like a poodle with her wispy gray ringlets falling in her face.

"Absolutely not, Madame Pince. Ginny just dropped her books on accident. I was just going to help her pick them up." Pansy explained in a sugary sweet voice as she bent down next to Ginny.

"Oh, right then. Hurry up to your dorms now. The library is closing." Madame Pince said stridently before leaving to lock up her office.

"Watch your back, Weasley." Pansy whispered sharply, previous to reaching up to Ginny's hair, yanking out several strands violently, and sprinting away faster than apparating.

As Ginny made her way to the common room, she slipped her hand under her purple cap and felt the area on her scalp that Pansy had accosted. _Did she really pull my hair? Isn't that something you do in grammar school? Obviously, she still hasn't matured enough to be considered civilized. Oh, well. She really is all fur coat and no knickers._

Ginny gave the Fat Lady the password and entered the common room. She barely made it halfway the distance to the stairs when Hermione called out to her from her spot by the hearth. Ginny turned reluctantly and saw Hermione holding out a steaming teacup.

"I made you a cup of tea. Actually it is practice for the Charms portion of the N.E.W.T.S., to make simple objects appear out of nowhere." Hermione explained sweetly, handing Ginny the mug once she had crossed the distance of the room.

"That's awfully kind of you. Wow, there's even a slice of lemon. You'll definitely wipe the floor with those N.E.W.T.S." Ginny said faintly, taking a kind sip from the cup, "It's delicious. I appreciate this but I have lots more homework to finish up."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to keep you from your studies. Goodnight, Gin." Hermione flicked her wand and the teacup disappeared. Ron and Harry both murmured Goodnights as well, but were preoccupied with a heated match of Wizards Chess. Ginny smiled weakly at the lot of them and made her way up to her dorm.

"So what was that wonderful plan of yours, Hermione?" Harry asked once Ginny had left the room.

"It has already been carried out. I gave Ginny a cup of Nocturnes Perpetual Tea. It will make her fall asleep and stay asleep the entire night."

_

* * *

To my Dearest Son, _

I am quite pleased that you have realized your true path. I have made all the arrangements and everything is set in motion. However, I do not wish to have you join the family business until you have graduated from school. For your safety, I want you to finish your education before undergoing the rite of passage that the family business calls for. It is important that we all prove that we are truly loyal to the business before joining. Keep that in mind. Be patient and await more owls from me with instruction. I would like you meet with the boss soon.

Affectionately Your Mother,

Narcissa Malfoy

* * *

The alleyway was cold, yet the breeze beckoned her towards the misty walkway. She gazed up at the star dusted sky and took a deep breath. Her vision was blurred by the rising fog, yet she felt the cobbles of the street on her heels. She tugged at her black scarf, securing it around her neck to protect against the biting chill as she continued forward. It seemed like there was a graceful figure dancing just beyond the fog, yet she could not get to it. The further that she walked, the farther away the figure seemed to be. She reached out a gloved hand towards it, her fingers nearly there when something grabbed her hand and yanked her into the mist. She could see his red eyes through the haze yet nothing more than that. She felt his arms encircle her, his cold flesh causing her to become petrified with fear. She knew who it was immediately, the wizard so fear by the world that his name was not spoken aloud: Lord Voldemort. 

"You thought you could hide from me, Ginevra?" He inquired of her in his delicate voice as he twisted her hair around his spidery fingers. His breath was hot on her neck, and she felt much like a vampire's prey.

"W-what do you want with me?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper that floated from her mouth and disappeared into nothingness. She heard him cackle at her and tighten his grip about her as though she was a small rodent and he was a snake slowly killing it's dinner.

"Draco has requested to join my Death Eaters. I thought you should know. It seems that he had his heart broken and now has no will to live." He stated nonchalantly, " But I suppose that Harry Potter's new girl wouldn't have any interest in such matters."

Ginny began to cry silently, hoping that she would just die and never have to feel this way again.

"Now, I could let young Draco join my forces. He would be a very useful addition to my Death Eaters. But I would much rather just kill him for the fun of it. What do you think, Ginevra?" He asked, only tightening his vice around her. She coughed, gasping for air as he cackled once more at the situation.

"P-p-please…Don't hurt him." She managed to get out.

"But why should I not? Your pain would please me to no extent." He asked with a raised eyebrow, " He is coming to meet me soon and it would be wonderful to simply murder him in front of his mother. Then I will know that she is truly loyal to me."

"Please! I will do anything…just don't hurt him." Ginny begged, the tears streaming down her face without end.

"Anything? My, Ginevra. That is an awfully open-ended word." He whispered, letting her loose from his hold. She stumbled to the ground, feeling the hardness of the cobbles on her forehead. She looked up and saw only the red eyes looking down at her through the mist. She tried with everything in her heart not to be afraid, but her entire body trembled with fright. She thought back to her diary entries. She had wanted love for everyone, even You-know-who. She had believed there was good in every heart, even his. She had hope in her heart for every dark wizard to see the light shining brighter than any star, to feel the warmth of the sun on their skin and to experience love without taint or deceit. As she laid in the alleyway, her life slipping away from her with each shallow breath she took in, she knew that she could be as strong as she wanted to be.

"Take me instead of him."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all you wonderful reviewers! I haven't been getting very many reviews and that fills me with melancholy. I would appreciate it if you would leave me your thoughts on my writing. It inspired me to write more. I have also been learning a bit more British slang to make the dialogue somewhat authentic.

Lacy1: Hope you liked the update!

GoldenFawkes: I love your reviews. I don't find constructive criticism offensive at all. It motivates me to make my writing better. Thank you so much for your support!

Luna-Lovegood-Weasley: I felt the same way you did about separating them. It was really awful but it had to be done. Thanks for your review!

HyperSquishy: Don't worry, this story is not GW/HP! I hate that pairing as well.

Madrid: You are so wonderful!

Lavender Kenobi: I know you must hate me by now but it's ok. Lol!


End file.
